Regressed Dean: The Journey Back to Trust
by SizzlinMama
Summary: Castiel proposes a daring plan to Sam, to help Dean and ultimately them all. Regressed Dean. Protective Sammy. Insecure Castiel. An adorable cast of characters who are challenged in a unique situation. Wincest/Slash/Threesome/Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Regressed Dean: The Journey Back to Trust**

_**Author's Note: **_Wishing you all the wonderful blessings of this hopeful season. :)

_I do not own the hunters, nor the angels._

_Please note that this story will include wincest, slash and a threesome at various stages of the story._

_Dean will be regressed throughout a good portion of this story._

_While there will be sadness and angst and upset, there will also be joy and trust and lots of love._

_I hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter One – The Rationale**

Sam was almost out of his mind with worry over Dean. Ever since Dean's revelation about the whole Hell issue had tearfully been revealed, their lives had been shattered and challenged at every turn.

Dean was refusing any type of comfort from Sam. He'd find creative ways to move when Sam reached out to touch him, they no longer shared a bed, Dean wasn't talking unless spoken too and his drinking was getting way out of hand.

Right at this moment, Sam was on his way out the door to once again go searching for _his big brother, his lover,_ _the man who owned his heart_, when Castiel decided to make an appearance.

He set Sam's teeth on edge. There was something about this angel that had him titter-tottering back and forth between like and dislike of him.

"I need to speak with you in private, Sam. It's about Dean. Now appears to be a good time" Castiel said as he looked around the empty motel room.

Sighing, Sam turned back from the door and sat down heavily on one of the beds.

"What now?"

Castiel came and sat down beside a surprised Sam.

"Sam, I know this hard, I understand and appreciate this. Please know that. The situation with Dean is grave. He's going to be lost to all of us, unless we can get him back on the road to trust" Castiel explained to a confused looking Sam.

"Dean, you might say, is a man of many layers" Castiel said in what he hoped was his version of a light tone. Despite himself, Sam had to chuckle. Dean was certainly that.

"What happened to your brother in Hell was not his fault, but he's lost his ability to understand this and he's lost his trust in himself and in how you view him" Castiel further explained.

"I know about you and Dean, that you're more than brothers in many regards, that you love each other with an intensity and uniqueness to each other. I'm not here Sam to make any type of value judgement or assessment. That might sound strange coming from an angel, but my core belief has always been one of love and openness."

Sam felt his cheeks flushing with Castiel's words and gaze.

"Dean is to play an integral part in the war against Lilith and her army. We need him and we'll need you too, Sam. I have a proposition for you that hopefully will save Dean. Uriel is in no way involved with this, Anna made sure of it. She came directly to me, so rest assured that it is only you, Anna and myself who would offer Dean the help he needs to get back to the man we know him to be.

We want to regress Dean to benchmark points in his life where trust and love were required in abundance. The tricky part here is that Dean will not be made aware of the plan. His mind will be regressed and the path as it happens will be followed until completion.

Dean will retain his adult body at all levels of this journey, but his mind will be age appropriate to where he takes us on his journey. Sam, there is no way to tell where this path will lead. Dean may end up as a man with infant needs or a young boy of two or five or ten. You will be required to take care of him through it all. He'll depend on you for love and he'll place his trust in you.

The last part of this plan is when Dean returns from his journey, with the hope that his trust has returned, he and you will then need to place a portion of this trust in me.

Sam, there needs to be a bonding process to enable this to happen" Castiel explained, as he lightly placed his hand on Sam's arm.

"What type of bonding process?" Sam asked warily.

"I think you know, Sam. I believe down here it would be called a three-way" Castiel almost whispered. Sam stood up quickly and began pacing the room. "What the fuck man? There's no way" Sam yelled.

A drunken Dean chose this moment to stumble through the motel room door.

"Sammmmmmy......" Dean slurred before falling.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked as he knelt down beside his big brother. "Fell down, went boom" Dean giggled as he clutched at Sam's shirt. "Should be hurt. I hurt people. I should hurt" Dean sing-songed in a mournful tone.

"Let's get you up and into bed" Sam soothed as he helped Dean to a standing position and then laid him down on the bed that Castiel had just pulled the blankets down on.

Pulling off Dean's boots, Sam then pulled the covers up over his brother and kissed him on the forehead. "Still love me, Sammy, even now?" Dean begged as tears leaked through his clenched eyes.

"Forever and for always" Sam said fiercely as he turned to look at Castiel.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, how would this work?" a far calmer Sam asked Castiel a short time later.

"Anna has set everything up at a location that I haven't seen yet. It would be very similar to let's say time travel. I would accompany you and Dean to the location, make sure everything is okay and then leave you two alone for the duration of the journey.

As I understand it, everything has been provided for, at all levels. All the necessary supplies for Dean's journey are ready. The location is fully stocked in every way imaginable, for any conceivable scenario" Castiel explained.

"And once this journey is over, then the three of us are suppose to bond. Is that right?" Sam asked as he looked once again at a fitful sleeping Dean. "That's right, Sam" Castiel confirmed.

Sam's mind was plagued with a succession of rapid fire questions and misgivings. Above all else though, he wanted the man he loved so desperately to have his peace of mind back.

"Let's do it!" Sam advised.

To be continued.


	2. Baby Dean

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for your support of this story. I sincerely appreciate it. :)

I would like to wish everyone all the best for 2009, for a year full of adventures and awakenings and special magical moments. Peace, love and harmony. :)

**Chapter Two – Baby Dean**

Thank God that Dean was still sleeping it off. The last thing Sam needed was for Dean to be awake or aware of any of the current conversation he was having with the angel.

"The Impala is now safely at your friend's place. There's a note on the dashboard saying that you and Dean had to leave quickly on a hot trail and you were using another vehicle so you wouldn't draw attention to yourselves. It also said you'd be in contact when you could" Castiel explained.

"Geez, you guys have it all figured out, don't ya?" Sam gripped. Castiel let it pass. He knew the youngest Winchester was under considerable stress.

Anna was nowhere to be seen, nor would she be, apparently. However, she was orchestrating the whole transfer over to where-ever this journey was suppose to start.

Their duffels were packed and on the bed beside Dean. Sam made one final sweep of the room before he climbed onto the bed and sat down cross-legged. Castiel followed and assumed the same position. Sam took Dean's hand and closed his eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Okay, so Sam had to give credit where credit was due. The transition was seamless. One moment they were in the motel room and the next in this comfortable old and very secluded farmhouse.

Sam had made sure that Dean was still sleeping before he got up off the huge bed in their new place, far larger than a king sized one and followed Castiel around the house.

Castiel hadn't lied. There was absolutely everything that they could ever need, all lined up in age appropriate shelves and furniture, everything ranging in items from infants to teens.

The kitchen was fully equipped, the chest freezer and fridge fully stocked and there was a vegetable garden out the back.

What was interesting was that there was no formal bedroom. The bed in the main room was almost like the heart of the house.

Sam was more than a little nervous when he looked into the fridge and saw a shelf full of formula filled extra large baby bottles. Castiel clasped his shoulder in support.

The kitchen table was neatly piled with reference material for all sorts of childhood related questions.

Sitting down with a thud on one of the wooden kitchen chairs, Sam began to leaf through the documents. Castiel sat down opposite Sam and placed a soft drink in front of Sam, who nodded his thanks, before picking up one of the documents himself.

Sam was cringing inwardly at some of the stuff he was reading. He hoped he didn't have to deal with a lot of it. For all of his outward calmness, Castiel wasn't fairing too much better as he continued to read on. Frankly, he was glad he wasn't going to have to deal with it at all.

Guzzling down the cold drink, some of it spilled down Sam's top. Standing up and yanking it off, Sam then dried himself with the soiled shirt.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Walking into the main room, Sam was going to start looking through his duffel for a fresh top, but went to Dean first. It looked like he was going to be asleep for a longer time yet and Sam wanted to make him more comfortable, so he unbuckled Dean's belt and slid off his jeans with infinite care before proceeding to undo the buttons on his shirt and sliding it off also.

Covering his big brother up with one of the blankets and then a duvet, Sam then decided to climb in beside Dean and hold him.

He wanted so much for this plan to work for Dean. He loved him so much.

Stroking Dean's hair with feather light touches, Sam kissed his eyes and nose and lips before settling back on the pillow and shifting Dean's head onto his chest.

_"It's going to be okay, Dean. You're going to get all better"_ Sam whispered as he closed his eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Castiel had time to kill before his pick-up.

Wandering in from the kitchen, he stood at the foot of the bed and observed the two entangled sleeping brothers. Two halves of one whole. Their love and devotion to each other was clear even in sleep.

Making his way over to the couch, Castiel sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The gloaming was settling in through the curtained windows of the house. Sam woke to an unusual sensation and initial disorientation to his surroundings.

He felt another tug at his chest and looked down to see Dean suckling at one of his breasts. Sam was thunderstruck and rendered speechless before feeling a stream of warm fluid soaking his jean leg.

"Dean...Dean...look at me" Sam asked in a gentle tone. Dean continued to suckle. He must be tasting the sugar residue from the spilled drink Sam thought before he moved his hand down between the two of them and felt Dean's wet underwear.

"Oh God, no!" Sam cried out, startling Dean who then began to cry. "Ssh...s'kay, Dean, s'kay" Sam murmured, stroking his brother's hair.

"Castiel, are you still here? I need your help, man" Sam called out.

Startled out of a deep sleep and jumping up immediately, Cas hit the coffee table with his shin before running over.

"It's happened" Sam yelled over Dean's crying. "You gotta help me" Sam said frantically as he rubbed Dean's face and tried to quiet him.

"He's wet and I think he's hungry" Sam said in disbelief. Cas was pretty sure his face was a mirror image of Sam's as he stood there numb. This was really happening. Holy shit!

"Cas!" Sam yelled.

"Okay, okay, I guess I'll go get a bottle warmed up and you can change him" Cas said, some of his angel cool demeanour slipping slightly.

While Cas was in the kitchen doing his thing, Sam climbed out of the bed and pulled back the covers. Dean's underwear was soaked through.

"Think Sam think" Sam was ranting to himself. There was no way around it Dean was going to have to be changed.

This wasn't fair and it wasn't right, poor Dean. Oh man, Sam thought as he gathered a change pad, a towel, a diaper, some wipes and powder.

No, any plan shouldn't involve this. But it was sure as hell too late now to go back and re-work it.

Taking a deep breath, Sam returned to the bed and Dean, who looked so sad with teary eyes and little hiccupping breaths.

"Okay Dean, I'm going to get you all fixed up" Sam soothed as he moved Dean over from the wet spot and then pulled off the wet underwear before lifting Dean's legs slightly and placing the change pad underneath him. Sam dried Dean off then wiped him down before sprinkling on a good amount of the baby powder. The diaper proved to be a bit of challenge, but Sam got it hooked together. Dean was still his grown-up size, things were going to take some getting used to.

Reaching up, Sam brought his face close to Dean's. "There you go. I bet you feel better now, huh" he soothed, just as Cas came in with the bottle.

"Want me to feed him?" Castiel asked as he looked at Sam, covered in powder and wetness.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. It'll give you a chance to get cleaned up."

Sam placed a dry towel and an extra blanket over the wet spot on the bed and then helped position Dean against Castiel.

Little Dean's appetite had not changed from Big Dean's one. He took to the bottle with a vengeance and sucked deeply. "Easy guy, easy" Castiel said as he pulled back the bottle slightly so that Dean wouldn't choke.

Sam had changed quickly and placed all the soiled clothing in the hamper. He'd deal with it tomorrow.

By the time Sam returned, Castiel was rubbing Dean's back and got the burp he needed before Dean's eyes drifted closed. Between the both of them, they were able to get Dean re-positioned comfortably on the bed. He was still making a sucking motion with his mouth however.

"Is there one of those things around?" Castiel asked Sam.

"What thing?"

"You know, the thing you put in a baby's mouth."

"You mean a soother. Yeah I think I saw one. But come on, don't you think that would be pushing it a bit much?" Sam asked.

"And like this already isn't?" Castiel countered.

Sam got off the bed, got the soother, ran it under warm water and then carefully inserted it into Dean's mouth, who took to it willingly.

"You don't think he'll bite off the rubber and choke do you, since he still has his teeth?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I think it'll be fine, Sam" Castiel assured.

Covering Dean up good and tight, Sam blinked back hot tears as he looked at his brother.

"Sam, remember, this is all for Dean's good. Things will work out. Just...keep the faith, okay?" Castiel murmured.

Sam looked over and smiled weakly. "Thanks for all your help. I couldn't have done this without you."

Castiel was about to respond when he noticed the shifting of the fading natural light in the room. He was late...he was too late...he'd missed his designated pick-up.

Sam saw the look that crossed Castiel's face. "Everything okay?"

"I'm not supposed to be here, I should have been gone before now. Sam, there's no way for me to leave now. There was a limited time for the pick-up to happen and I didn't make it. My angel abilities have been clipped until the time here is over. I...I guess now I'll get to remember what it feels like to be a human again and all the emotions that go with it" Castiel whispered quietly as he looked at a stunned Sam.

"Huh? Cas? I'm so sorry about this. If I hadn't asked you to help, you would have made it. Oh man, I am sorry" Sam apologized profusely.

"It's not your fault, Sam. It's no one's actually. It is what it is. I guess there's one good way to look at this though, you'll have help taking care of Dean" Castiel said as he looked fondly down at Dean. It was true and real emotion that Sam was seeing displayed on Castiel's face.

"It won't hurt the plan? The trust part I mean" Sam asked in concern. "Not a chance. There'll be a residual bonus here with the extra trust factor" Castiel explained, before clearing his throat and carrying on. "But Sam, are you okay with me helping out with Dean, truthfully? Just by virtue of the circumstances we're in, it's pretty intimate and there's just no way of getting around that."

And here was the leap of faith that was presented to Sam. Did he trust Castiel with Dean being so emotionally vulnerable? Did he really have a choice?

"I trust you" Sam stated simply and when it came to Dean, he meant it.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Look it, there's no way you can sleep on that thing" Sam stated as he punched at the lumpy couch. "And since there's not another bed in this place, it looks like we'll all be sharing that massive one right over there" Sam grinned as he pointed to the big bed. "Even with the three of us, there would still be room for another two people" Sam noted as he observed Castiel standing there in a pair of Dean's loungewear leggings and an old AC/DC t-shirt. They actually weren't a bad fit. He had needed something to change into and the temporary use of some of Dean's clothes seemed the most reasonable resolution to the problem.

Castiel smiled his thanks before deciding to take Sam up on his offer.

Climbing into bed carefully so as not to wake Dean, Casitel leaned over and whispered goodnight into his ear and kissed his cheek. It came naturally to him, the need to protect such a fragile life in delicate circumstances. Sam waited for his turn to kiss Dean good night and then turned off the light before snuggling in close to Dean. Castiel was laying close on the other side.

_Between the both of them, baby Dean was one protected and loved guy._

"Are you going to put me on diaper duty?" Castiel whispered, the smile he was wearing, evident in his voice.

Sam grinned. "Maybe."

To be continued.


	3. Uhohs

**Author's Note: Happy New Year - wishing you all the best! :) **

Thank you to all the readers who are supporting this story. I appreciate it very much. Just a reminder that this story is about trust and love and comfort. It will cover a wide age span for Dean, but will always be respectful of the integrity of the characters and the love I feel for them. :)

**Chapter Three – Uh-ohs**

The days and nights were drifting lazily by, like snowflakes gently landing on a cedar bow.

Castiel, Sam was finding out, was actually a pretty cool guy. He was starting to loosen up and give in to his human side. Of course, the fact that he was very fond of Dean went all the way in Sam's book.

Dean, as baby Dean, was beyond anything Sam could ever have imagined. While it was still upsetting to see Dean in this condition, it was getting easier. The realization that this was all part of the overall plan to heal Dean made it better.

Plus, there was no two ways about it, Dean was one adorable guy. Sam's heart just filled and brimmed every time he thought of or was with Dean. It was all new and precious with no walls up or masks on and it was something that Sam would cherish in a very special way – forever.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was pulling the soother out and putting it back in Dean's mouth, much to Dean's delight. "Uh-oh" Sam would laugh and pull it out, getting Dean to laugh before he put it back in.

"Where did your uh-oh go?" Sam chuckled and waited for Dean's laugh before producing the soother from behind his back and popping it back in.

"The bath is ready" Cas called out. "Okay, we'll be right there" Sam called back as he reached down and undid Dean's diaper and then took off his undershirt. Other clothes were hanging in the closet, with rip away buttons and velcro to make things easier. Sam worked up the courage and decided that today would be the day to get Dean dressed in some of those types of clothes.

"Need some help?" Cas came up behind Sam and smiled down at a gurgling Dean. Sam carried Dean to the bathroom and between him and Castiel, they lowered Dean into the tub. It was all new again to Dean as his eyes got wide and he clenched his hands. The uh-oh popped out of his mouth and slid into the water somewhere.

Both Sam and Castiel had had long discussions about Dean and the care he needed and how far they should go with encouraging the baby aspect. Both were in agreement that they would stay true to the original plan and follow whatever course was happening with Dean, which is how all the bath toys found themselves in the tub together with Dean, along with lots of bubbles.

"He sure likes this" Castiel noted as he bent forward and paraded the rubber panda up and down. Sam laughed as Dean's eyes went crossed from all the laughing. Castiel washed Dean's upper part and Sam washed his lower regions.

When it came time for washing Dean's hair, Castiel was the brave one. Despite Sam holding a face-cloth over Dean's eyes, a smidgen of the shampoo got into them and it sure must have stung for the way Dean cried. Castiel felt terrible and after rinsing off Dean's hair, he gathered a grouping of the rubber animals and made Dean laugh again.

When the water started to cool a bit, Sam pulled the plug and Dean was not a happy camper. Everyone had a bad scare when they were lifting Dean out of the tub and being wet and slippery they almost dropped him.

Both Sam and Cas were glad to get Dean onto the towel on the bed. Castiel brushed Dean's wet hair while Sam dried him off and rubbed lotion on him.

Dean had a finger in his mouth and was chewing on it. He was drooling quite a bit.

"Hey Mr. Dean, what are you doing with that finger?" Sam teased as he tenderly pulled the finger out of Dean's mouth and wiped away the drool. He was rewarded with a happy smile. After Sam washed his hands, he came back with a clean and wet facecloth, a very tiny dab of toothpaste and gently rubbed Dean's teeth clean before going to get the bottle that was warming.

All diapered up, Castiel then put one of the new nightshirts on Dean. "Looking handsome there guy" Castiel grinned as he tweaked Dean's nose.

"Look whose here with supper" Castiel sang out as Sam walked in with the bottle.

This had to be one of Sam's favourite parts of the day. He loved feeding Dean. As Castiel helped to position Dean in Sam's arms, Sam once again marvelled at the overflowing love he felt for his brother.

Dean was rubbing his ear and really drooling again. It took Sam a few tries to get Dean to latch onto the bottle and then, he only took about half of it. According to the instructions that had been left, the bottles were packed full of all the nutrients that Dean required, but Sam still worried. After getting a small burp out of him, Sam searched the face of the one he _so loved,_ who was now cradled in his arms and rubbing his ear again.

"I don't think our boy is feeling well" Sam observed in concern. "He does feel warm" Castiel said as he placed his hand on Dean.

Dean had his fingers in his mouth again and was now falling asleep chewing on them. "Maybe he just needs to sleep" Sam said as Cas climbed on the bed and helped to get Dean settled in the middle. "Where's Mr. Walla-Walla?" Castiel asked, as he ran his hands through the bedding, looking for the stuffed monkey that Dean loved.

"He's right here" Sam replied as he placed the monkey beside Dean and then sat down close to him and took his hand. Castiel was on the other side, stroking Dean's hair and watching as he fell asleep.

"Could he be teething?" Sam asked.

"But he has all his teeth" Castiel noted.

"Yeah, you're right, but he doesn't have his wisdom teeth. I bet that's what's going on and I sure wish it wasn't. He doesn't need that kind of pain" Sam declared in a sad voice.

They decided to let Dean sleep as peacefully as possible and went into the kitchen for supper.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"It's not much, Sam, but it's my best" Castiel explained somewhat shyly as he placed Sam's plate in front of him. Castiel had made the meatloaf earlier in the day and served it up with sides of potatoes and corn that he had put on before giving Dean his bath. This was all accompanied with a green salad and glasses of milk.

They were both ravenous and the food was delicious, hearty and filling. The meal was topped off with peach pie and ice cream.

"You know, that was one of the best meals I've ever had. And if you consider this not much, you're out of your mind" Sam said and enjoyed watching Castiel bend his head in embarrassment. It was nice to have "grown-up" conversations. He really missed that with Dean. But, if the truth be told, _he was absolutely loving taking care of Dean._ It was doing wonders for his soul and just pulled everything that made Sam Winchester who he was together.

By his very nature, Sam was affectionate and huggy. It was part of his wonderful personality. He therefore felt no qualms about grabbing Castiel and giving him a friendly hug as he helped him clean off the table and pile up the dishes.

Castiel froze in the embrace, something akin to a stone statute. Sam pulled back immediately. "Uh, sorry, I guess I shouldn't have done that" he apologized. Castiel looked up at Sam with a shadowed expression.

"It felt good, Sam. It just reminded me how long it's been since I was actually hugged. Here, let me try" Castiel exclaimed as he put his arms around Sam's waist and hugged him. It was a bit stiff, but then the poor angel hadn't had much practice. Sam placed his arms back around him and it was a good start.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

It was probably around three o'clock in the morning when Dean began to cry in earnest. Groggy at first, it took a few moments for Sam to turn on the light, which had the effect of blinding the three of them for the first few minutes and made Dean cry all the harder.

Dean's cheeks were scarlet, his nose was running and the drool was free flowing out of his mouth and down his chin. He was gnawing at his fingers.

Jumping out of bed, Sam went and got a bowlful of water and a cloth. "How is he?" Sam asked coming back.

"Poor guy, he's having a hard time" Cas replied as he gently held a shivering and teary Dean to him. "It's like he's on fire, he's so hot."

Sam sat down on the bed and dipped the cloth in the cool water.

"Hey Dean, hey baby boy, you're feeling sick, huh? Teething is sure no fun, eh guy?" Sam cooed as he tenderly ran the cloth over Dean's face. Looking at how sick Dean was, Sam had to remind himself once again, that in the end, this was all to help Dean. Castiel was reminding himself of the same thing on an almost minute by minute basis as he held the fever riddened body against his own.

Placing the cloth in the bowl and on the bedside table, Sam then grabbed the Oral gel and placed a few dabs on his index finger. Reaching in to Dean's mouth, Sam slowly rubbed the gel over Dean's gums and teeth, using extra care at the back as he lightly traced his finger over the inflamed areas.

"Do you think the teething ring that's in the freezer would help?" a worried Castiel asked.

"At this point, I'm willing to give anything a go" Sam responded as he leaned in more closely to get a better look at Dean. His chin was covered in a rash from all the recent drooling. Oh man, Dean was suffering with this. And if Sam and Cas thought things couldn't get any worse, they were about to be proven wrong, as Dean coughed and choked on all the extra saliva he had. It wasn't long before they realized his diaper needed to be changed as well. The number one sign of teething had come to pay a visit.

Dean was all out crying now. Sam ran for the teething ring and Cas rocked Dean back and forth.

Sam raced back in and placed the cold ring in Dean's hand before guiding it up to his mouth. Dean bit down again and again on the ring as his crying lessened.

Grabbing the change pad from the dresser and a new diaper plus the wipes, Sam waited as Cas positioned Dean on the bed for changing.

Could there be any more of a vulnerable position his older brother could be in? Sam doubted it. This was trust and caring at its most intimate. It was also a two person operation. Sam undid the diaper and wiped Dean down, as Cas disposed of the soiled clothes.

It was difficult to see at first but Cas picked up on a rash that was creeping across Dean's groin area. "Sam, this can't be good. Look" Cas indicated, pointing to the red sores. Turning Dean slightly to his side, they discovered the rash went right up his backside as well. "Fucking hell" Sam grimaced.

Dean was avidly working the teething ring and putting himself to sleep in the process.

"Can you recall what the articles said to do if this happens?" Cas asked.

"Ointment, clean diapers or leaving the baby unwrapped for a few hours each day and making sure the area stays dry, changing wet diapers right away" Sam explained as he looked down at a sleeping Dean.

"I guess we'll put on the ointment and a fresh diaper for the rest of the night and then tomorrow we'll let him air out" Sam said as Cas walked back from getting the ointment and handed it to Sam.

Liberally applying the ointment over the complete rash area, both guys shuddered in sympathy with the pain Dean must be in. Cas then stepped in and finished dressing Dean as Sam went to wash his hands.

Once that was done, he reached up to the head of the bed and fluffed and turned the pillows before kneeling on the bed and gently shifting Dean up closer to the top.

He could understand fully how Dean loved his brother so. Sam was truly cut from a different cloth than most, there was no question his heart and soul were pure.

Climbing off the bed and straightening the bedding as much as possible, Castiel then climbed back in and moved next to Dean.

Sam wasn't far behind. Shutting off the light, he climbed in on the other side and moved closer to Dean.

Dean stirred slightly and the ring slid out of his grasp which caused both Sam and Castiel to react at the same time.

"Find it?" Castiel asked.

"Got it" Sam replied as he placed the ring back in Dean's hand and who then immediately put it in his mouth.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Castiel had placed his hand on Dean's chest, right over his heart, causing Sam to startle when he went to do the same thing.

"Sorry Sam. I didn't mean to scare you" Castiel apologized and went to move his hand. Sam squeezed it lightly. "It's fine where it is."

To be continued.


	4. Ham, De and Ass

**Chapter Four – Ham, De and Ass**

After that first initial night when the teething had really gotten bad, Sam and Castiel had figured out a routine which was rapidly helping Dean get over all the symptoms and return to the happy guy that he was before it all started.

Spoons were being frozen in the freezer and brought out as needed for Dean. The coldness of them was going a long way to helping alleviate the pain from the teething at the very back of his mouth. The teething ring was being re-frozen as well and called in for duty as needed.

"I bet that feels good" Sam said as Dean bit down hard on the cold metal. Sam was stroking Dean's hair. It was so soft now. He couldn't get enough of it.

Dean's legs were propped up on pillows and were spread apart to help them air out and dry out the rash. Castiel was on pee alert. After a morning spurt of epic levels, which sprayed Sam and Castiel and made Dean gurgly laugh, he was laying in wait with a towel to stem the flow.

The rash on Dean's chin was sore looking and his nose was crusting, but after two spoonfuls of Tempra and more Oral gel, he seemed more comfortable.

"What do you think?" Sam asked Cas a short time later as they peered down at Dean's rash. "I'd say your brother loves being naked" Castiel laughed and Sam joined in. "Always has" Sam responded fondly.

Turning Dean onto his stomach, it was time to air out the other side. "Oh, he likes this position" Castiel chuckled as he layed beside him and watched Dean's eyes light up. "A new way of looking at things, huh buddy" he said. Sam joined them and felt his heart soar when Dean seemed to recognize him. Dean kept himself propped up for a good while, fighting sleep every inch of the way. Eventually though, sleep won out and Dean put his head down.

They decided to get him re-diapered while he slept. Sam put on the ointment and Cas put on the diaper. There was some manoeuvring that had to be done, but putting on a diaper from the other side was not as hard as it seemed.

Covering Dean with blankets they let him sleep. There was nothing like a good sleep to help restore balance to the body.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Man, I'm starving" Sam rumbled as he poked his head in the fridge. Sitting there were sandwiches from the left-over meatloaf, which Castiel must have made earlier.

"Go sit down, I'll get them ready for you" Cas declared as he placed his hand on the small of Sam's back. Simple and easygoing exchanges such as this were becoming the norm in the household.

The time was spent just hanging out and making small talk about life and all its quirks and unexpected turns and what might have been.

They were each learning a lot about the other and about that precious man asleep in the next room.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam woke up to the feeling of hard bone against his face – Dean's knee to be exact.

Sitting up quickly, his gaze stayed focussed on Dean, who was sitting quite contentedly on the bed, Mr. Walla-Walla in his lap, his uh-oh in his mouth. He looked at Sam with clear green eyes.

"You're...you're sitting up. Dean, you're sitting up" Sam said excitedly as he ran his hands over his big brother's shoulders and chest, making sure he was okay.

Dean started to laugh and pulled the soother out of his mouth. "Uh-oh" he laughed and gurgled before putting it back in.

"You said Uh-oh" Sam repeated as he moved into a kneeling position and pulled Dean tight against him. _"I love you so, so much Dean. I just...I love you"_ Sam exclaimed over and over before pulling back to get another look at Dean.

"Say it again. Say Uh-oh" Sam asked and then waited. Dean did it again, full of laughter and excitement and fun.

Sam couldn't resist and pulled the soother in and out of Dean's mouth, before he collapsed against Dean with joy.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey, I was wondering where you'd gotten too" Sam called out as Cas came in to the room. "I just finished getting some of the vegetables for supper tonight. It's pretty cool having a garden out the back" Cas replied as he watched Sam finish dressing Dean.

"We have a surprise for you" Sam said excitedly and held his breath as Dean sat up and then laughed.

"Dean, way to go" Castiel exclaimed as he came over and hugged a delighted Dean, who promptly then took out his uh-oh and said his "first" word. It was music to the ears, as Cas hugged Dean again.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

More surprises from Dean were in store for them. Once they got him off the bed and placed him on the floor, Dean hesitated for a few moments, before lunging forward and slowly beginning to move himself around in semi pull/crawl movements.

Sam and Castiel looked at each other. Baby proofing the house was taking on a new and urgent meaning.

Selecting a grouping of educational toys and some books, Sam sat down on the floor close to Dean, as Cas went to heat a bottle and start on the prep work for supper.

Everything was new and exciting and fresh and somewhat overwhelming. The multitude of blocks, rings, rattles and books mesmerized Dean, that is, until his bottle arrived.

Popping his soother out, Dean watched as Cas handed the bottle to Sam before crawling over to Sam and into his arms. He put his hands over the one of Sam's holding the bottle and looked up into Sam's face as he fed.

"I wonder if we should be starting you on some new types of food now?" Sam pondered as he looked down at Dean and smiled.

Right on cue, Cas brought in two Arrowroot biscuits and sat down beside the brothers. Dean slid off the bottle as he laughed and gurgled for Cas.

"What do you think?" Cas asked Sam as he showed him the cookies. "Sure" Sam replied just before Dean burped.

"We're good to go" Sam laughed as he set aside the bottle and sat Dean up into a sitting position against him.

"Look what Cas has for you" Sam said lightly as Cas placed the biscuit in Dean's hand and guided it up to his mouth.

Dean's eyes went wide as he bit into the cookie. "That's good I bet" Cas murmured as he watched Dean eat the remainder of the first cookie and then looked at Cas for more. "He likes them" Sam smiled after Dean finished the second one and Sam cleaned the crumbs around his mouth. Bouncing him twice quickly, Sam then kissed Dean's forehead and cuddled him for a few moments. Cas watched the tender scene and smiled.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"The reference guidelines indicate that once Dean starts to move around, we can be safe starting to feed him more solid foods, liked mashed or sweet potatoes, carrots, that type of thing. I was planning on making a stew tonight anyways" Cas called out from kitchen a while later.

"It smells out of this world" Sam called back as he placed one block on top of the other and then enjoyed watching Dean enjoy knocking them down.

Dean's eyes were getting heavy as he moved to lie on the floor. Sam reached behind him and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the bed. He got Dean all comfortable and then laid beside him, stroking the side of his face as he watched his eyes close and his breathing deepen.

"Looks like they're both down for the count" Cas chuckled as he bent and placed another blanket over the sleeping brothers.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Castiel placed a few bottles of the Apricot Wheat Ale he had found in the cupboard in the fridge for him and Sam later on. Grimacing at the thought of apricot flavoured ale, Cas nevertheless was willing to give it a try.

He had seen a power outlet on the back porch earlier and decided to move the old portable stereo out there alongside the overstuffed couch. There was a great vinyl selection to choose from and he took a few of those and placed them on the back porch too.

The stew was simmering and ready as Cas set-up places for the three of them. He placed Dean's plastic dishes at the space on the table that had a chair with arms to it.

Walking around the house, he then began the initial check for anything that may harm Dean, but was interpreted when he heard some small whimpers.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Cas asked gently as he knelt at Dean's head and leaned in close to his face. Sam had somehow managed to roll himself up into one of the blankets and you couldn't even tell there was someone there unless you knew.

"Dean, it's okay, look, there's your Sammy" Cas said softly as he pulled back the blanket slightly to reveal a still asleep Sam.

Dean's whimpering stopped and his face lit up. Cas kissed his forehead. "Sammy's not going anywhere, don't you worry" Cas soothed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean spit out his carrots all over Castiel, just as Sam walked into the room. "I take it he doesn't like carrots" Cas said as he looked to Sam.

Sam did his best to maintain his composure, but finally couldn't stop himself from breaking down in laughter at the sight before him.

Castiel was wearing Dean's carrots and Dean's face was covered with the stew. Dean had a dish towel placed around his chin and Cas still had the spoon in mid air.

"Uh no. I don't think he ever has" Sam was finally able to respond as he came over and gave Dean a kiss.

"Want me to finish while you get cleaned up?" Sam grinned as Cas smirked and rose from his chair, handing the spoon to Sam.

"Good luck" he called out before heading for the bathroom.

"Silly Castiel not knowing that you don't like carrots" Sam cooed as he poked around in Dean's bowl for anything but.

Dean finished off everything Sam fed him and then just as Sam was leaning in to wipe Dean's face, Dean blew a raspberry and anything not swallowed ended up over Sam, much to Dean's delight. "Oh, so you think that's funny, huh?" Sam joked as he undid Dean's makeshift bib and threw it over him. Dean was laughing so hard, that Sam feared he might choke so he pulled the cloth down and made funny faces at Dean instead.

It was this endearing scene that gave Castiel pause as he stood in the doorway and watched, once again marvelling at the love between the two brothers, before preparing two plates for Sam and himself.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Thanks again for supper, man. It was great" Sam said later on as he and Cas sat outside on the couch, throwing back a few of the Apricot Wheat Ales and listening to a compilation of hits from the 1970s. Free's _All Right Now_ was just coming on.

The back door and the screen door were both propped wide open, just in case Dean needed them.

They'd put him to bed earlier, on the floor, until they went back in, so that he couldn't fall out of bed by accident.

"These are actually damn good" Cas exclaimed between pulls. Sam nodded his agreement. "I've always liked them. Dean always teases that they're girlie drinks."

Fiddling with a blade of grass that had blown up and onto the couch, Sam looked over at Cas. "I just wanted to thank you again for everything. I know this can't be easy for you."

Cas caught Sam's gaze and smiled. "I'm probably loving it just as much as you are, Sam. It's been _way too long_ since I've experienced anything remotely in the feelings department. It's good to have that again."

Sam smiled back and then leaned his head slightly forward before leaning back. "I think we have company" Sam whispered and winked at Cas.

Too adorable for words is the phrase that came to mind when Dean peeked his head around the doorframe, his uh-oh firmly planted between smiling lips.

Both Sam and Cas jumped up and kneeled in front of Dean, who was sort of bouncing up and down and laughing.

"I think he's dancing" Sam exclaimed as he observed Dean. "I think you're right" Cas agreed as he started to bop up and down, trying to time his movements to Dean's. Sam joined in the fun and carefree and happy moments were spent doing this, until the song and that side of the album ended.

Once it was quiet, Dean looked at Sam and Cas and then back at Sam.

_Pulling his uh-oh out of his mouth, time seemed to stand still and wait for Dean Winchester to say what he was going to say._

"Ham" he laughed as he touched Sam.

"De" he said as he touched himself.

"Ass" he laughed again as he touched Castiel.

_It was sweet and precious and engaging._

Dean got double hugs from both Sam and Castiel as they moved him from the landing and onto the couch between them. Holding each of Dean's hands in one of their own, the three of them sat there and watched the fireflies flicker through the darkness.

"Shoot, Dean didn't get his night bottle" Sam declared and went to stand up.

"I'll get it, Sam. You stay here with Dean" Cas advised as he gently extracted himself from Dean's grip. He picked up Dean's soother on the way and placed it on the counter to be washed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

_Dean was once again residing in his favourite place in the world. He felt safe and loved and cared for within Sam's strong and protective arms._

Returning a short time later with the bottle and a blanket, Cas handed the bottle to Sam, who then began to feed Dean. Cas gently lifted Dean's legs and sat down and then lowered them onto his lap. Placing the blanket over the three of them, he listened as Sam hummed to Dean.

Cas sighed. _"This, this is heaven right here"_ he whispered as he gently tickled Dean's feet and was rewarded with that adorable gurgly laugh.

To be continued.

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for your support of this story. As always, I truly appreciate it.

With regard to the Apricot Wheat Ales, they are put out by a small distillery called Saint Ambroise. I was hesitant at first to try them, but I must say, they certainly grow on you and go down so nice and smooth. :) :) :)


	5. Hurts, Bruises and All Better Kisses

**Author's Note: **Please accept my sincere apologizes for the lengthy delay in posting this new chapter. Real life has hit a few bumps. On the good news front however, it sure is wonderful that **Supernatural** has been renewed for Season Five. :) :) :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, I truly appreciate your support. Thank you.

**Chapter Five - Hurts, Bruises and All Better Kisses**

"No!"

"Please."

"No."

_"Pleeeeeeeease!"_

"Hammy, no" Dean stated emphatically.

Sam looked to a smiling Castiel for assistance.

"We need to get Dean out of these feetie pjs and get them washed. They're going to fall off of him if we don't" Sam said.

"I don't know, Sam, he's pretty determined to keep them on" Cas chuckled.

"A lot of help you are" Sam smirked and turned back to Dean.

"Okay buster, you win – for now, but the war isn't over yet" Sam grinned as he kissed Dean's cheek.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The days and nights had taken on an easygoing rhythm, simple pleasures abounded, and the outside world was very far away.

It was a very welcome respite from the horrors and sadness that had become their lives.

Dean was more and more endearing with each passing day. It was hard to judge his age. Between the two of them, Sam and Castiel figured Dean was swinging back and forth between being two and being five. His words were flowing, his cognitive skills were mercurial and at times age appropriate. Dean, being Dean, nothing was simple or direct. He wasn't set exactly in a specified age realm, which made for some very interesting moments.

He was using his uh-oh less and less but there were still moments. His bottle, or as Dean was calling it, ba, was another story. There was a comfort bond there that wasn't going to be broken any time soon. Sam was glad, he loved those nurturing times with Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

They had just finished lunch. Sam walked into the living room after clearing away the dishes and looked around for Dean.

"He's standing" Cas mouthed as he pointed to two cloth covered feet sticking out from beneath the curtains.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam called out as he winked at Cas.

Laughter could be heard from behind the curtains.

"Oh no, where could Dean be? Cas, have you seen Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't. I wonder where he could have gone?"

The laughter from behind the curtain grew louder.

"Poor Dean. I have his ba all ready for him. I guess he doesn't want it" Sam answered and waited.

The laughter stopped and the curtain was whipped back. Dean was standing there looking at both Sam and Cas.

"You're standing – all by yourself" Sam exclaimed as he walked over to Dean and hugged him.

Cas was clapping from the couch.

Dean looked very proud of himself.

Hanging onto Sam, Dean walked out from behind the curtain. His legs were a bit shaky, but he was doing really well as he slowly plodded over to the couch and climbed up beside Castiel.

Cas pulled him into a hug and rocked him back and forth. "Way to go, Dean."

Sam sat down and smiled as he positioned himself on the couch and waited.

When Dean was ready, he moved over and into Sam's arms and his ba. As he had done on the back porch, Cas covered the three of them with a blanket and placed Dean's legs on top of his lap.

It was so peaceful and heart warming and if there was ever moments that built trust, these times were the golden ones. The three of them all benefited from these times, in different ways.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The house had been kept tidy, but certain things just fell by the wayside and that's what was getting taken care of this afternoon as Sam headed out the back door to make sure the clothes line was in good working order for the washing.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay Dean?" Sam called out as he took in the troubled expression of his big brother.

"K'ay" Dean called back and waved to Sam before Cas gently tossed the top sheet from the bed over Dean and tickled him.

Dean was lying under the sheet, laughing and clutching at it, hiding from Cas.

"You having fun, Georgie?" Cas asked as he looked down at the laughing bundle.

Everything stilled. Dean removed the sheet from his face and looked up at Cas.

"De, me De" he said, thumping his chest.

Cas felt his face grow pale when he realized what he had said. Kneeling on the bed, he put his hand over Dean's. "I'm sorry Dean, you're right. I made a mistake" Cas apologized.

"Who Georgie?"

Moving to sit cross-legged on the bed and re-taking Dean's hand, he rubbed it gently. "Georgie was my little boy. I loved him very, very much. We had lots of fun together just like you, Sammy and I do now. He used to like to play games and dance and laugh" Cas whispered in a far away voice.

"Uh-oh, Cassie sad" Dean observed correctly. He rolled himself into a sitting position and gave Cas a hug. "No sad...Ass...Cas...no sad, k'ay."

"Okay" Cas agreed and held Dean tightly.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked as he entered the room.

"K'ay, Hammy" Dean confirmed "Cassie sad no more."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked delicately after they'd changed the bed and while Dean was resting.

Castiel looked over at Sam and nodded, his eyes filled with tears.

"Take your time" Sam encouraged.

"Angels have had alternate lives, Sam, normal human ones, full of all the wonderous emotions that it brings. Steve was my partner, my lover, the one I breathed for."

Cas couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's expression.

"Yes, Sam, I'm gay."

"Sorry...I didn't mean..."Sam gulped.

"No worries, man. I know I come across as a chick magnet" Cas smiled.

"Steve and I were wildly in love, everyday was a treat. We had a good life together – in every way and we wanted to share it with a child.

Georgie came to us unexpectedly, through the tragic death of close friends.

To say the least, our lives changed forever when our little guy entered it.

Steve and I took to being parents in every way. It felt like the outstanding piece of an ongoing puzzle was slotted into place.

There were many firsts, first words, steps, hugs, kisses and with each one, Steve and I fell more in love with our son.

The years went by so fast, _too fast_ and before we knew it, Georgie was seventeen.

Steve and our now teenaged son were going on a fishing trip. They were both over the moon excited and in the days leading up to the trip, that's all I heard about.

I remember kissing them both goodbye, watching them pack-up the truck and waving as they pulled out of the driveway.

Steve was a cautious driver, always had been and what happened was not his fault.

A car, going way too fast, broadsided and t-boned them. They didn't have a chance. They both died at the scene, along with the driver of the car.

I remember trying to hold both Stevie and Georgie together, at the same time. Steve didn't die right away, Georgie did.

Steve looked at me and I kept begging him to hold on, to not leave. His dying words were "Love you baby, be strong. Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of our boy" Cas cried sadly.

Sam was crying too. The angel he had come to know and think very highly of had a back story that was almost unbearable to think about.

"Damn, I am so sorry" Sam exhaled as he put his arm around the crying angel's shoulders and tucked Cas' head against his shoulder.

They sat together on the back stairs and grieved for what had been lost.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Mid-afternoon found Dean bright and wide awake from his nap, sitting happily on the kitchen floor stacking and banging pots together as Sam helped Cas cut up fruit.

It didn't occur to either of them that with Dean standing now, open cabinet doors, even those left ajar for even a few moments, could pose a danger. That all changed quickly.

"DEAN!" Sam and Cas both yelled together as Dean stood and caught his head on the cabinet. The crack was audible and it must have hurt like hell.

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as Sam got up so fast that he flipped his chair over. Cas was right behind him as they moved to Dean.

The pain didn't seem to hit Dean immediately, it was almost like a delayed reaction, but when it did, his cries were heartbreaking, as he put his hand on the spot he hit. "Owie...owie."

"Let me see, Dean" Sam asked as he gently moved Dean's hand away from the injury. Cas was patting Dean's shoulder, trying to help ease the pitiful cries. "It's okay, Dean. It's okay" he soothed.

The skin wasn't broken and thank goodness for that, but there was a small raised ridge which Sam lightly pressed on.

"Kiss better" Dean pleaded through tear soaked eyes. "Kiss better" Sam agreed as he applied all better kisses to the area with the owie. "Cas too" Dean asked. "Cas too" Castiel concurred as he leant his lips to the cause.

"Bad cabinet" Sam declared before he moved to sit on one side of Dean, while Cas took up the position on the other. "Bad cabinet" both Cas and Dean echoed.

Dean was leaning his head on Sam's shoulder, the tears finally stopped. Cas was stroking his hand.

"Want to come outside while I hang up the clothes?" Sam asked. Dean raised his head and looked at Sam. "Yes, Hammy."

"While you guys hang out, get it, hang out..." Cas joked. "Hearty...har...har" Sam grinned. "...I'll get supper started. How do hamburgers sound?"

"Hamburger...hamburger...yea" Dean clapped and clamoured as he used both Sam and Cas as leverage to stand himself up.

"Come, Hammy" he said, pointing to the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Don't go too far, Deanie. Please stay where I can see you" Sam asked.

"K'ay, Hammy" Dean acknowledged as he slowly inched further away.

"Dean"

"K'ay" Dean called back.

Sam looked up at the gathering storm clouds. "Screw it" he thought as he continued to hang up the bedding. The line dipped from the weight of the wet material and Sam scrambled for the connector to hold the lines together and then finished hanging the laundry.

It only took that few moments for Dean to take off down the hill. He was still in Sam's field of vision, but further away than Sam felt comfortable with.

"Dean, it's starting to rain, we need to get back" Sam called out as the first rain drop fell, as he made his way to Dean.

_"No. Me stay."_

"We can come back tomorrow."

Dean sat down on the ground and wouldn't move. Sam was concerned about Dean getting a cold by getting caught out in the rain.

"Up you get" Sam said as he knelt in front of Dean and tried to get him to stand up.

Dean's face was turned up into the falling rain. He startled when Sam placed his hands under his arms and raised him up. "Stay, Hammy" Dean cried as he pulled away.

Both of them lost their footing and tumbled to the ground. Dean bit his lip in the fall and scraped his face against some loose tree branches.

_"Fucking hell!"_ Sam yelled as he looked at Dean. He had inadvertently caused this to happen and felt absolutely horrible.

The rain was falling heavily now, turning the ground to liquid mud.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry" Sam soothed as he gathered Dean up in his arms and held him close. A shaking Dean cuddled into a trembling Sam and cried himself out and into silence.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas was looking out the window with mounting concern as he watched the heavy rainfall.

Two figures came into view. Sam was piggybacking Dean. Flinging open the door, Cas greeted them on the back veranda.

"Dean fell when I was trying to get him to come home. It's my fault. He cut his lip and scratched his face. Please help him" Sam keened as he turned his back, so Cas could lift Dean off.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, Sammy didn't mean to get upset with you. He was worried about you. _He loves you very, very much_" Cas explained to Dean, not sure how much he was understanding, but explaining it to him nevertheless.

"You're wet baby boy and we need to get you dry. You need to get out of those wet clothes and into some dry ones" Cas continued on as he slowly undid the clasps and removed the wet clothes and soggy diaper. "What a way to get Dean out of his favourite pjs" Cas thought sadly.

Dean's flesh was goose-bumped and cold. Cas rubbed him dry quickly and re-dressed him in warm clothing.

Mr. Talkative wasn't saying anything. He was making little sniffling noises and his eyes were filling up and spilling over with tears.

"Hammy mad?" Dean questioned.

Cas sat down beside him and wiped away the falling tears. "Sammy's not mad, sweetheart. He loves you very, very much."

_"Yes he does"_ Sam confirmed. He looked terribly upset as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

_"SAMMY"_ Dean sobbed.

Sam walked over and climbed onto the bed. He looked at Dean and couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

This was the second time today that Dean had seen either Cas or Sam upset and or crying. It was also going to be the second time today that he consoled one of them, like they did for him.

Clutching Sam's face between his hands, Dean looked at him. "Me kiss better. Owies all better" Dean cooed as he finished kissing Sam's tears.

"Me, l-lo-love, Hammy" Dean gurgled and smiled.

To be continued.


	6. Castiel's Little Helper

**Author's Note: **Thank you dear readers for your warm support of this story. I sincerely appreciate your reviews, favoured story and alert listings. I am truly glad to know you are enjoying it. Thank you. :)

**Chapter Six – Castiel's Little Helper**

The rains that had started on that ill-fated venture outside continued on and on. It was lovely in many regards.

The house had taken on a more lived in feel, becoming a home in many ways. Moisture hung heavy in the air, causing its occupants to laze around and read or tell stories and to just be, with nowhere they had to go, no battles to be fought and no sadness to be felt. The meals that Cas was preparing and serving were comfort based.

The aroma currently wafting through the house was making them all salivate. The scent of rich stew was competing with the smell of bread warming in the oven.

Dean was hungry and supper wasn't going to be ready for awhile. He seemed to know this and he did the most adorable thing.

He opened the fridge by himself and pulled out one of his bottles, he didn't seem to mind the cold milk. He then walked over to his book pile and rooted around in it until he found the one he wanted. He grabbed Mr. Walla Walla on the way over to the couch and gave them all to Sam, before sitting down and leaning against his little brother's shoulder.

Adorable.

"Want to go lie on the bed where it's more comfortable?" Sam asked gently as he nuzzled Dean's head.

"K'ay, Sammy" Dean readily agreed and got up from the couch and walked over to the bed and climbed on.

Once Sam got them all settled and kissed Dean's healing lip and scratched face, he took another really good look at Dean.

"Your lip and scratches are getting all better" Sam commented as he ran his fingertips over the areas.

"All better" Dean sighed and huddled in closer to Sam.

"You sure you're okay with your ba being cold?"

Dean nodded and smiled softly at Sam.

"Did I tell you today how much I love you?" Sam hummed as he fed Dean. "You're just the greatest guy in the whole world. Nobody could ever match you, Dean. _Aw, my Dean!_" Sam continued on as Dean snuggled up closer.

Ever since that unfortunate day, both of them had needed to be even closer to the other, in one form or another. Cas wasn't left out of the mix either. Whether it was hugs from Dean or light touches from Sam, the sentiment was real and sincere.

Dean was growing up in many ways and everyone was just going with the easy flow of how it was all happening.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas joined them a short time later, just in time for the story. Between both Sam and Castiel, they read Dean a story about a brave man who fixed watches and helped people. Somewhere along the way, Dean had come up with his now almost forgotten uh-oh and as he laid between the two men, he would suck on it between belly laughs at the caricature voices that Sam and Cas used.

"Again" he asked for the third time.

"Again? Dean, you're killing me" Cas joked and tickled him.

An extra loud and low clap of thunder made all three of them jump. Dean grabbed his stuffed monkey and put it over his eyes.

Sam was about to talk to Dean, when he took one of the coughing spells he had started up with, since getting caught in the pouring rain. It sounded like it was getting worse instead of better. Cas looked on in concern and Dean peeked out from under Mr. Walla Walla with a frown.

"Sammy sick?"

"I'm okay, pal...I'm fine" Sam soothed, just as the thunder shook the house again. Cas instinctively moved closer to Dean, as did Sam. "It's okay, Dean...it's okay. It's only thunder. It can't hurt you" Sam whispered as Cas started up the story again, doing his best to take Dean's fears away.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"_That was excellent_" Sam congratulated Cas on such a great meal.

"_Excellent_" Dean echoed and smiled.

"Would you like a bath, Dean?" Sam asked as he helped clear away the dishes.

"Hooray!" Dean yelled as he shot up out of his chair and headed into the bathroom.

"Sam" Castiel said softly as he came to stand beside Sam and lightly touched his red cheeks. "You're not well. I'll give Dean his bath. You go climb into bed."

Sam shook his head and then smiled. "Thanks man, but I'll be okay."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was standing naked in the bathroom when Sam walked in. His clothes were in a heap on the floor and he was grinning.

"_I did it. I did it_" Dean exclaimed proudly as he pointed to the toilet before wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

Bathroom training was going really well and Dean was learning quickly. "Congratulations buddy. You did _so, so_ good" Sam said as he hugged Dean tighter to him.

Once the bath was run and the bubbles overflowing, Sam helped Dean in and then knelt beside the tub. Dean was enjoying popping the bubbles between his hands as Sam cleaned his face.

"I too big to play?" Dean asked with uncertainty as he looked at his assortment of bath toys sitting on the ledge.

Sam reached over and lightly knocked them into the bubble filled tub one by one.

"Have fun" Sam smiled as he stroked Dean's forehead.

Grinning widely Dean snaked his arms around Sam's shoulders and hugged him.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

After getting Dean dried off and helping him into a warm and fuzzy flannel shirt and underwear, Sam was putting back on his watch.

Dean was observing him with interest.

"This is _my very favourite_ watch in the whole world. Someone _I love very, very much_ gave it to me" Sam explained. He didn't know whether to tell Dean it was him who had given it to him. Matters like this could become difficult and Sam was treading lightly, so that he wouldn't confuse Dean.

Sam undid the watch he had just put on and gently clasped Dean's wrist.

"How would you like to wear it for awhile?"

"Me? Oh yes. I'll be good." Dean enthused as he watched Sam strap it on his wrist.

"I know you will, Dean. I'm not worried" Sam responded brightly as he took Dean's hand in his own and held it.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Ready to sleep?"

"Ready" Dean yawned widely a short time later as the three of them hunkered down in the warm and soft bedding, listening to the raindrops.

"Love you, Sammy. Love you, Cas" Dean whispered in the dark before kissing both of them goodnight.

Turning on his side and snuggling tightly against Sam, Dean was asleep in no time.

"If you need anything in the night, you wake me up, okay Sam?" Cas murmured, but Sam was already asleep, his breathing raspy and rough.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The rain continued to pound on the roof throughout the night and into the early morning hours. The breaking day brought forth grey coloured light into the room. Dean was sleeping soundly between Cas and Sam.

Cas was cupping the side of Sam's fevered face. The coughing was getting worse and so was Sam.

Climbing out of bed, Cas headed for the bathroom and got some pain medication and a warm wet cloth for Sam, along with some water.

Dean was awake by the time he returned and was sitting up looking worriedly at Sam.

"Can you sit up a bit for me, Sam" Cas asked as he gave Sam the meds and water. Fever ridden eyes kept opening and closing as Sam tried to focus.

"Dean, can you hold the cloth for me please" Cas asked, as he fluffed Sam's pillow and helped him to lay down again.

Smiling reassuringly at Dean, Cas took the cloth and slowly wiped Sam's face and neck with it, before covering him back up and watching as he fell back into a fitful slumber.

The youngest Winchester was clearly not well.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas ended up having to use all his persuasive skills to get Dean to eat his breakfast. It was understandable that all he wanted to do was be with _his_ Sammy, but Dean needed taking care of too and for the next while, this responsibility was going to fall solely to Cas.

Turning around from the kitchen sink, Castiel watched Dean sitting at the kitchen table, his head on his forearm, aimlessly drawing circles with his finger on the hard formica surface.

Walking over, Cas bent down beside Dean and spoke to him softly. "Hey, Dean. Sam is going to get better. We're going to take good care of him, you and me and make him all well again."

Tear bright hazel eyes met his. "Promise?"

Switching to a kneeling position, Cas reached over and wrapped his arms around Dean. "Absolutely."

Dean slipped off the chair and huddled up against the Angel, on the floor, burying himself against Cas and whimpering softly. "K'ay."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"You're such a big help, Dean" Castiel complimented after a long day of taking care of Sammy.

"Your helper, to make Sammy better?"

"You bet you are buddy. Do you think you could wet a few more facecloths for me."

"Okay. I'll put one on Sammy's head, okay?"

"That sounds like a good plan. Don't forget the bowl" Cas called out as Dean turned back. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"For you, Sammy" Dean whispered to his brother as he tried to be extra gentle putting the cloth on Sam's forehead.

Castiel was running the other cloth up Sam's arms and over his chest. He was very worried, because there were no signs of shivering yet. The fever was running a strong battle through Sam's body.

Tears leaked out from the corners of Sam's eyes when he opened them. He was confused and unwell. "Dean, I don't feel well" he whimpered and tried to lift his arms to Dean.

Dean's eyes widened as he looked down at Sam. Climbing onto the bed, Dean knelt forward and wrapped his arms around Sam. "Cas and me are going to make you better" Dean promised as he rubbed his face against the side of Sam's.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"_No...no...no_" Sam cried weakly as Cas slipped off his clothes and threw them onto the floor.

It had been almost two days since Sam had taken so ill and Cas was pretty sure it was pneumonia that he had.

Sam had been unable to make it to the bathroom in time and had been mortified at what happened.

"We're going to get you all cleaned up" Cas consoled.

"Dean, can you get behind Sam and sit with him. I'm going to go run the shower" Castiel instructed as he carefully leaned Sam into Dean's waiting arms.

"Dean...Dean...Dean" Sam kept whimpering over and over.

"It's okay, Sammy, Cas is going to help" Dean soothed and held his little brother that much tighter to him.

Cas had stripped down to his boxers when he returned. Between both Dean and Cas they were able to get Sam into the warm shower and it was here, that the prayers were answered as Cas felt Sam begin to shiver against him under the falling water.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Re-making the bed, with Sam in it, proved to be a challenge, but they managed to get it done.

Cas gave Dean a wet cloth filled with alcho-gel and showed Dean how to rub Sam's body with it. "This is to help bring down Sam's fever" Cas explained as he returned to finishing fitting the last corner of the sheet onto the bed and gathered a fresh set of clothes for Sam to wear.

Dean dutifully ran the cloth over Sam's chest and neck as Cas plodded and prodded and finally got Sam into a fresh top and boxers.

"Sam needs a kiss" Dean told Cas, as he bent down and kissed Sam's forehead. "From you too, Cas" Dean said, which caught Castiel completely off guard.

Looking from Dean to Sam, Cas placed a caring kiss on Sam's cheek, before turning and giving Dean a warm hug.

"You're sure a wonderful guy, Dean."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was now the one sleeping in the middle, at Dean's insistence and in his illness induced state, Sam was twisting and turning and huddling up close to Dean and to Castiel.

Cas had made a poultice for Sam which was drawing out the infection and reducing the fever. Dean had helped him make it and had been the one who had placed it loosely around Sam's neck.

"It's okay, Sammy, it's okay" Dean would talk to him and place his hand on the side of Sam's face when he heard Sam start to whimper.

Castiel was laying on his side, close enough to Sam to feel the fever starting to lessen.

He was starting to drift off, when he felt soft touches on his eyelids. "Go to sleep, Cassie" Dean whispered.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

It was late afternoon of the following day. Castiel and Sam were asleep, one from exhaustion and the other from sickness. Dean had his arm between the fridge and the counter, struggling to retrieve the lid of a marker he had dropped.

Reaching in further, Dean effectively got his arm caught just as he got hold of the lid. As he fought to loosen it, he yanked hard and heard a small crack as his hand slipped free. "Ha! Got ya" Dean laughed as he looked at the cap lid.

His smirk turned to upset when he saw the condition of Sam's watch. The glass was cracked and one of the hands on the watch was bent.

He had to get this fixed for Sammy. Someone Sam loves very much gave it to him and he had trusted Dean with it and look what had happened.

Dean recalled the story Cas and Sammy had read to him about the man who helped to make sick watches better. Dean needed to find that man.

Gathering the little pile of glass pieces on the floor together, Dean placed the pile closer to the cupboard.

Tiptoeing over to the bed, he gently kissed Sam and then Cas.

"I'm just gonna go, but I'll come back" Dean whispered with more upset and scaredness than he knew what to do with.

He decided to take Mr. Walla Walla with him. Rubbing his face against the soft fur, Dean looked at both Cas and Sam still asleep, before he opened the back door and stepped onto the verandha. He still hadn't learnt how to tie his shoe laces, so he was in his bare feet.

Walking down the stairs, Dean headed towards the grove of trees.

To be continued.


	7. In the Arms of Love

**Author's Note: **My most sincere and heartfelt thank you for your generous and loving support of this story. :)

**Chapter Seven – In the Arms of Love**

"_Oh baby_...don't stop" Cas hummed as he felt wet licks lapping against the side of his neck. "Ummm, you know that works for me."

Rolling against the firm body and steady licking, Cas sighed deeply. He was lost somewhere between that period of still being asleep and not yet being quite awake.

"HOLY CRAP!!!"

Sam's sleep ladened voice pierced the quiet and brought Cas fully awake.

"Holy shit!" Cas exclaimed as he shifted slightly away from Sam and tried to garner his thoughts.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

"Well that was awkward" Sam chuckled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Do ya think?" Cas shot back good-naturedly as they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The kitchen light which had been turned on earlier to off-set the greyness from the rain was shining brightly against the darkness now peeking through the rain splattered windows. Day had become night once again.

"How are you feeling, Sam?"

"A hell of a lot better than I was before, thanks to you and Dean taking such good care of me" Sam acknowledged as he fingered the poultice.

"Dean and I make a good team. You're going to have to take things slow, Sam. It's going to be a while before your strength comes back. Me and Dean are going to be all over you on this, so don't even think you're going to be able to get away with anything" Cas advised in a warm but firm tone.

"Roger that" Sam laughed.

"Your brother is one special guy. He insisted I get into bed and rest for awhile and told me he was going to sit at the table while we slept and wait for us to wake up. By the looks of the outside, I slept longer than I meant too. Dean must have been tired too, he's sleeping through all our talking."

"Is he sleeping beside you?" Sam asked innocently.

"I thought he was beside you" Cas replied, frowning.

"Dean" Sam cried out from the bed. "Dean" Cas joined in as he sat up and looked around, before jumping quickly out of the sack and checking the rooms. Dean wasn't there.

"Where's Dean? Cas, where's Dean?" Sam screamed in panic.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The thick boughs of the trees prevented the rain from falling through. This was a blessing, as Dean didn't have much else going for him at the moment.

His clothes were still damp from the walk from the house to the trees. The bare soles of his feet were already starting to become criss-crossed with small cuts and scrapes from the ground. The tiny rocks were the worst and caused Dean to flinch with pain when he inadvertently stepped on one.

"I'm _so, so_ scared" Dean whispered to Mr. Walla Walla, who he was clutching tightly against him. "I don't know where I should go" he whispered, looking at the two paths. One horrible clap of thunder almost scared him to death. His cheeks were already tear-stained and the sound re-enforced the tracks of tears as more fell.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Whoa!" Cas exhaled as he scrambled to grab Sam and keep him from falling. He had just come in from looking around outside. Two footprints, that was all that was needed to tell the story. The rain had washed everything else away, but the flashlight Cas had been using to span the darkened area had given a clue and everything pointed to the grove of trees.

"Sit back down."

"We've got to find him, Cas. We've got to find him" Sam keened.

Kneeling down in front of the youngest Winchester, Cas took Sam's hands in his own. "We'll find him, Sam. We're going to get him back" Cas soothed.

"I'm going to get a few things together and then I'll head out and start looking."

"I'm coming too."

"Not a good idea. You can't just get up and decide to go on a hike after what you've been through."

"_Watch me!"_ Sam stated angrily and tried to remove his hands from the warm grasp. Cas held them tighter.

"Sam, slow down. I think we're going to find Dean in a worse state than when he left" Cas said truthfully as he motioned towards Dean's shoes.

"Fuck" Sam exhaled in fury.

"Why...why did he go?" Sam whimpered as he lowered his head.

Cas reached up and pulled Sam into a hug. "I don't know and I'm taking responsibility for this, Sam. I shouldn't have let Dean talk me into resting" Cas shuddered.

"Dean can be persuasive" Sam murmured and smiled weakly in spite of himself.

Holding Sam to him for a few minutes longer, Cas waited until the worst of the trembling had subsided before getting up and pulling the extra large backpack out from the closet, along with the accessories and two micro sleeping bags.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Eat it, Sam. You're going to need something in your stomach" Cas called out as he glanced at Sam who was looking uncertainly at the dry toast and applesauce set out for him on the counter.

It had taken every bit of energy Sam had just to get himself dressed and his shoes on. Eating was the last thing on his mind, but he knew Cas was right, as he took a spoonful of the applesauce and placed it on the dry toast.

His stomach protested slightly, but in the end, Sam actually felt a small tad better for having something in it.

Cas placed the now almost full backpack on the kitchen table and then opened the fridge door. He pulled out the left-over stew and one of Dean's bottles. Placing the bottle in a frigid pack and the stew in a thermos, he then placed these last items in the backpack.

"You doing okay?"

When Sam shifted his feet turning to look at Cas, they both heard the crunch of glass.

Bending down, Sam saw the neat little crushed pile. Picking up one of the larger pieces, he recognized the specialized watch glass immediately.

"Oh God!"

"What?" Cas questioned coming over to stand beside Sam.

"I gave Dean my watch to wear and told him that a person I love very, very much gave it to me. He was the one who actually gave it to me, Cas, but I didn't tell Dean that, because I didn't want to confuse him. He promised to take good care of it and I told him I was sure that he would.

Remember that story we read to him about the guy who made sick watches better?" Sam asked.

Groaning, Cas nodded.

"He's gone to look for him. I'm sure of it" Sam grimaced and wavered slightly.

"Easy, Sam, easy" Cas whispered as he delicately retrieved the glass from Sam's hand and replaced it with a glass of water.

"Drink up and then we'll head out" Cas said grimly as he closed the backpack.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. The trees were casting shadows and every sound was amplified ten-fold. He looked at the spot he'd been twice to before now and fell to his knees.

"I got us lost again" Dean sighed. Placing Mr. Walla Walla against the base of a small tree he rubbed his stuffed monkey slowly. "You gotta stay here and I'll go see if I can find how to get out of here and then come back and get you" Dean explained before standing up and waving bye to his friend.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam tightened the back strings on the pack as much as he could, given his weakened state.

They both decided to turn on all the lights in the house, in case Dean came back before they returned.

Cas took Sam's hand in his own and let Sam set the pace in their quest to find Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

One toe stub too many, did it for Dean. He was just too upset and tired to go on any further. Looking up at the tallest tree he'd ever seen and then back to the base of it, Dean cautiously stepped inside the naturally hollowed out area.

It was unlike anything he had ever seen before and he couldn't believe that he could stand inside a tree. "This is cool" he voiced as he made his way around the reaches of it and was relieved that no unexpected surprises were hiding.

Huddling up in the farthest corner away from the opening, Dean bent his knees up to his chest and wearily placed his head on his arms.

"Please take care of Sammy and Cas" Dean prayed. "I gotta get to that man who is gonna fix Sammy's watch and then I'll come back and take care of them."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean must be so scared" Sam remarked as they moved deeper into the covered area. Cas squeezed his hand.

Their clothes were damp but not soaking wet and the welcome respite the trees provided was much appreciated.

They tracked and trailed for over an hour, before Cas called a rest stop. Sam's breathing was becoming more laboured and a time-out was needed.

"Be right back" Cas advised as he headed just out of range from Sam. He needed to take a leak in a bad way.

The pause that refreshed also produced Mr. Walla Walla.

As Cas finished, he was looking down when he spied an extended furry arm from the other side of the tree.

"Sam. Come over here" Cas called out excitedly.

"Look!" Cas pointed as they rounded the base of the tree.

Sam closed his eyes in relief. Dean wouldn't have left his toy alone. He had to be close-by.

Picking up the stuffed monkey, Sam held it close. He could smell Dean's scent on it and buried his nose deeper into the fur.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The sun had risen high in the sky and had broken through the thick tree branches before it began its descent again into the closing of another day.

"We should have found him by now" Sam wailed.

"We should have, Sam" Cas agreed, trying to quell his extreme anxiety over not finding Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

After two more failed attempts, Dean had managed to find his way back to the big tree. He was so thirsty and hungry and all he wanted was Sam and Cas and to be back at their place. He couldn't find Mr. Walla Walla.

"Sammy" Dean cried brokenly. Leaning his face against the rough bark, Dean closed his eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"That's it, Sam" Cas growled. "I'm setting you up here and continuing on by myself. You're not in any condition to go on."

"Cas..."

"I don't want to hear it, Sam. You're going to stay put and that's all there is too it."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

They continued on in silence, as the gloaming began to overtake the fading sunset. Shadows were playing hide and seek with their forms.

From his hiding place, Dean saw the first shadow on the ground, followed by a second. The monsters were coming to get him.

Putting his hand over his mouth, he tried to stop the terrified whimpers.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas was just finishing unloading the backpack, so that he could take a much needed stretch when Sam grabbed his forearm.

"Listen" he mouthed.

There it was again, that heartbreaking sound. Cas switched on the flashlight. It was coming from inside the base of the tree and it was coming from Dean.

The two of them entered together and looked quickly around.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Please...please...don't hurt me" Dean screamed from the corner.

"Dean!" Sam cried out as he rushed over. Cas placed the flashlight on the ground in a position so that they could see Dean and he could see them before joining the two brothers.

Dean's eyes were scrunched tightly together and he was sobbing. Nothing was getting through to him.

"Hey, Dean" Cas tried in a soothing tone. "It's Sammy and it's Cas. You're not alone anymore. We've got you" Cas continued on, as he reached out and gently placed his hand on Dean's knee.

"_Love you, Dean. Love you_" Sam murmured as he placed his arms gingerly around Dean's trembling shoulders and held on.

"Can you open your eyes?" Sam asked after Dean's breathing began to slow to a more regular rhythm.

Even in the murky lit darkness, the relief, the emotion _and the love_ that Dean's hazel eyes revealed when they opened and looked at both Sam and Cas could have energized a small city.

Dean wasted no time and crawled into Sam's lap. Strong and loving arms encircled him as a pair of warm hands held his in their own.

"I...I...Sammy...Cas..." Dean cried before crumpling.

"Ssh...s'kay...s'kay" Sam soothed as he gripped Dean tighter and Cas rubbed his hands harder.

"Scared...so scared. SAM....I broke your watch" Dean sobbed. "I wanted to see that man in my story to fix it, but I couldn't find him and I lost Mr. Walla Walla" Dean choked.

Sam became to rock Dean in his arms. "We can get it fixed. Dean, _finding you_, is the most important thing there is" Sam cooed.

Castiel had slipped out and returned quickly, holding Mr. Walla Walla out to Dean. "Look who we found" Cas calmed as he rubbed the monkey's face up against Dean's.

"We're all together" Cas consoled as Dean gathered his toy to him and smiled at the Angel.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas had a small fire going, just outside the base of the tree. The cast-off from the flames was welcome for many reasons – heat, light, warmth and cooking. He had finished unpacking everything from the backpack.

Dean was still residing in Sam's arms.

The smell of fear was almost gone, but the smell of urine hung heavily around them.

"I tried to be a big boy, but I got so scared and I couldn't get them off and I..." Dean gulped and buried his face against Sam's neck.

"It's okay, Dean. It's okay. We've all done it. Right, Cas?"

"You bet" Cas agreed. "And there's nothing worse, than being stuck in wet clothing. We're going to change you and make you feel all better" Cas explained as he reached in and thumbed away the wet tears from the corners of Dean's eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas wouldn't allow either Sam or Dean to help him, as he placed piles and piles of pine needles on the inside of the tree base, before placing one of the unzipped micro sleeping bags over it. It made for a real nice and soft padding.

"You feeling better, Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam stripped off his wet clothing.

"Now that we found you, I am" Sam responded as he kissed Dean on the forehead.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was laying on the sleeping bag. Sam was sitting on one side of him, with a towel ready. Dean had finally relented and given Sam the watch back for keeping until they could get it fixed. Sam and Cas both felt relief at this, as the edges were ragged and they didn't want Dean to cut himself.

Cas returned with the fire warmed wet cloth and sat on the opposite side of Dean.

Running the cloth over Dean's slightly spread legs and groin area, Cas cleaned him up as good as possible, given the circumstances.

Sam took the towel and followed the pattern left by Cas, drying Dean off.

Dean was trembling beneath their gentle hands. "Easy, Dean" Sam soothed.

"Almost done, fella" Cas said, smiling down at Dean.

Between the two of them, they were able to get Dean dressed in fresh underwear and warm pants, which Cas had packed with foresight.

"Ouch" Dean grimaced as the waistband rubbed against his back.

"What's the matter?" Cas asked in concern.

"An owie" Dean whispered as he touched his lower back.

"Can you lay on your tummy for us so we can get a look at it?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled over and Sam lifted his shirt and pulled down his pants. Cas cursed and Sam closed his eyes when they saw the cut on Dean's back.

"How did you get this, Dean?" Sam asked gently.

"I got an itch and I forgot about the watch and I scratched. Kiss better?"

Sam knelt over and kissed the wounded area as Cas undid the cap for the antibiotic cream.

Before Cas applied the cream, Sam shifted over so that he was even with Dean's face. "It's going to hurt, buddy, but I got ya" Sam explained as Cas smoothed the cream over the injured area.

"Okay...okay...almost done..._love you_, Dean..._love you_" Sam repeated over and over kissing the hurt away from Dean's face.

Cas finished off by applying a bandage to the area.

"All done, Dean" Cas advised as he bent over and kissed the back of Dean's head.

"I'm going to get your feet all better now and then we'll have something to eat" Cas explained as he rinsed his hands with water and went to work attending to the cuts and scrapes.

Flinching and shoulder cringing were involved as Cas worked on Dean's feet. Sam wrapped his arm across Dean's shoulders and talked to him in soothing words.

"All done! What a good guy you are" Cas exclaimed once he was finished.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The trembling was slowly subsiding, but Dean was far from over his ordeal. He was still too shaky to hold the spoon to feed himself the stew with.

Gingerly removing the spoon from Dean's hand, Cas moved in close and began to feed him. Leaning back against Sam, Dean ate slowly. Once he was done, Cas knelt forward and wiped the corners of Dean's mouth with his shirt end.

"I want to give you some medicine that's going to help take away the pain" Cas explained as he uncapped the medicine and tipped out one spoonful and then another and fed them to Dean.

Sam was being awfully quiet and he looked pale and exhausted. He was braced up against the tree trunk and was stroking Dean's hair in soft and loving touches.

"Ready for sleep?" Cas asked and the two brothers nodded.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The padding of pine needles beneath the spread out sleeping bag really helped to lessen the feel of the hard packed earth two layers down.

The inside of the sleeping bag was covered with soft flannel and it felt like heaven to three weary bodies.

Once Sam and Dean got settled in, Cas placed the second zipped open sleeping bag over the top of them, grabbed Dean's warmed bottle and handed it to Sam before climbing in beside them.

"_My ba_" Dean sighed, happy with the comfort that it brought.

"Your ba" Sam hummed as he adjusted Dean against him.

Cas was alternating between stroking Dean's hair and running his hand lightly over Sam's forearm. It felt good to be back in full protective mode. The two brothers needed him, just as much as he needed them. He knew it wouldn't last forever, but, did anything? He'd do what he could, while he could, just like he used to for Steve and Georgie.

"He's asleep, Sam" Cas whispered.

Sam looked down at the sleeping treasure in his arms. "So he is."

Cas took the empty bottle from Sam and then reached over Dean and kissed the top of Sam's head, then kissed Dean, before pulling the sleeping bag up over Sam's shoulders.

"Get some sleep, Sam. You're still sick and shouldn't even be out here, but I'm _really glad_ you came" Cas smiled in the semi-darkness.

"Me too" Sam whispered and smiled as he felt Cas' arm cross Dean and come to rest on the dip of his waist, in a protective way.

The Angel was keeping both him and Dean close and safe.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean woke up the following morning in the arms of love. Two sets of them to be exact.

He was feeling safe and warm and loved and he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

He listened to Sam's breathing and to Cas sleeping.

"One for Sam and one for Cas" Dean counted to himself as he gave kisses to both men before falling back to sleep.

"And one for Dean" Sam whispered and kissed his big brother, before following Dean back into sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The walk back to their home the following day was more easygoing and world's away from the heavy emotions of before. The rain had almost stopped by the time they cleared the tree line.

Dean was walking between the two other men, his hands clasped firmly in theirs, swinging their arms as they went.

When the house came into view, Dean got excited and Sam and Cas felt an overwhelming relief.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Aw, my home._ Did you miss me, home? I missed you" Dean declared as he walked around the rooms and then threw himself on the bed and rolled himself into the blankets.

"You're awfully cute" Sam commented as he dove in and joined Dean, dragging Dean close to him.

"I have to agree" Cas stated as he layed down on the other side of Dean and began to tickle the two Winchesters.

_Love and light, joy and laughter filled the room, as three souls came together during carefree moments of time._

SNSNSNSNSNSN

After the merriment had subsided, Dean was laying on his side, cuddled up close to Sam, who was spooned against him.

Cas was lightly stroking one finger down the side of Dean's face.

Two sets of gentle eyes were watching him as he watched them.

Pools of love were displayed in all three pairs.

Cas wrapped his arm around the two wonderful people he was sharing this journey with.

Sam reciprocated and placed his arm around the back of Cas, urging him in closer.

_It was a special haven for the three of them. They were safe – in the arms of love._

To be continued.


	8. Stars, Revelations and Hurt

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for your ongoing support of this story. It is truly treasured. :) :) :)

**Chapter Eight – Stars, Revelations and Hurt**

"They came back!"

Sam wiped the remaining shaving cream from his face and turned to look at a delighted Dean.

"What did?"

"They did" Dean hummed as he lightly traced his fingertips over first one and then the other of Sam's dimples. "They were gone away when all the hair was on your face, but they came back."

Sam smiled widely at Dean, who was being extra affectionate.

"You're pretty."

"And you're adorable" Sam responded warmly.

"Guys, come and get it" Cas called out from the kitchen.

Dean slipped his hand into Sam's and smiled.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"JELLY BEAN PANCAKES!!!" Dean squealed as he looked down at his plate and then walked over and hugged the Angel.

Cas bear-hugged Dean back.

"How come you have three stars here?" Dean asked as he touched the tattooed stars on Cas' chest.

"Well, it's a long story, but I think stars are cool" Cas stammered and flushed.

"Me too" Dean agreed and thankfully did not seem to notice the redness seeping over Cas. However, it did not get by Sam who quirked an eyebrow.

Cas couldn't help but grin at Sam as he pulled on his t-shirt. He knew he'd be sharing the stars story at some point.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"I'm putting my chair here and your chair here, Cas" Dean explained as he finished dragging the last chair over to Sam's side.

Sitting down on the middle chair and pulling his plate over, he turned and smiled at Sam and then turned and looked up at Cas.

"I'm hungry."

Cas took this as his cue and sat down.

The three of them were now sitting on one side of the table, with Dean in the middle.

After pulling out and eating all the jelly beans, Dean waited patiently while Sam put the butter, sugar, lemon and syrup on his pancakes and cut them up into bite-size pieces.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"My tummy is full" Dean commented later as he finished the last piece. His face and hands were sticky and displaying different colours from the dye of the jelly beans.

"You love me?" Dean asked both of them.

"Very, very much" Sam replied and kissed Dean.

"You bet" Cas responded and hugged Dean.

"I love you Sammy and I love you Cas" Dean sighed happily.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Almost done" Sam stated as he cleaned a squirming Dean's face and hands.

"There. You're free."

"Did you want your ba now or later?"

The look Dean cast Sam was unreadable.

"Am I too old for my ba?"

These types of questions were like minefields to Sam. The situation they were in was so different from the norm. If Dean was asking, then was he feeling uncomfortable about it? Was he feeling he shouldn't? Was he doing it now because he knew how much Sam enjoyed the special moments that this type of nurturing provided?

Mentally clearing his head, Sam looked at the beloved face in front of him.

"Not now. Not ever."

The look of relief on Dean's face was strong.

"Thanks, Sammy."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"So, about the stars..." Sam grinned as he stood beside Cas and waited for Cas to hand him the next plate for drying.

Cas flushed again and looked sideways at Sam. "Not much to tell."

"That's bull, man and we both know it" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, well..."

"It'll come out, all in good time" Sam grinned as he bent down and kissed the top of Castiel's head.

"I'm ready" a happy voice called out.

"I think that's my cue" Sam voiced as he placed the dish towel on the counter and picked up Dean's ba.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_My Sammy_" Dean murmured as Sam huddled up next to him.

"_Your Sammy_."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Cas and me, we got scared when you got sick. Cas said we have to make sure you don't do too much, so you don't get sick again" Dean explained before taking from his ba.

"It's because of you and Cas taking such good care of me that I'm feeling better" Sam whispered as he planted tiny kisses along Dean's forehead.

"I love you. You take care of me and love me too" Dean said softly after finishing his milk. "I'm sleepy."

"Close your eyes" Sam soothed as he adjusted the blanket over Dean's shoulders.

Sam wanted nothing more than to follow Dean into sleep, but he was at that stage where he was too awake to go to sleep. He let his body rest for as long as he could before gently extracting himself from Dean's grasp.

"See you out on the back porch?" Cas asked as he poured two cups of freshly brewed coffee into waiting mugs.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

After using the washroom, Sam re-checked Dean before joining Cas.

The Angel was sitting on the veranda stairs, his back to Sam, with his arms wrapped around himself.

Sam stood there for a moment looking at Cas. It seemed such a vulnerable position to find him in.

"Hey" Sam said as he slid in behind Cas and engulfed him with long legs and strong arms. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's good, Sam." It felt beyond wonderful to have this type of intimacy in his life again. The feelings of touch and caring. The strong masculine arms and accompanying smells. It was just all so damn good.

"Sure?" Sam asked as he nuzzled Cas' hair.

"Sure."

Sam had no intention of letting go as he moved and re-positioned himself against the wall of the house.

"C'mon" Sam smiled and held his arms open.

Cas wiggled backwards into Sam's arms and handed Sam his coffee while taking a sip of his own.

They sat together in peaceful silence until Sam placed his coffee mug on the wooden plank and Cas did the same.

"So, you going to tell me about the stars?" Sam asked as he slowly inserted his hand underneath Cas' t-shirt and moved it up lightly until his hand was spread over the three stars.

"Is this okay?"

Cas nodded.

"I had the stars tattooed before I became an Angel. They represent the joining and aligning of love and life and a special reminder of good times."

Cas cleared his throat before continuing on.

"Once I became an Angel, as you can imagine, there were significant changes in my body. One of the changes that happened, is that the star area became highly sensitized during...well...certain activities.

I was touching myself after the change and in a state of arousal and that's when I learned that during this time, the stars become almost energized. To this day, I'm sure I passed out with the orgasm I had."

"That's sure going to be something to look forward too when Dean and I and you...ummm...have our time together" Sam whispered as he gently stroked at the area.

"I guess" Cas giggled nervously.

"Are your wings sensitive too?"

"I don't know for sure. No one's...well, no one has ever played with them before."

"This is going to be a first for Dean and me too. We can all be nervous together" Sam responded in that wonderful calming way he had to make those around him feel better.

Cas turned back to look at Sam and saw the genuine warmth and feeling on his face and in his eyes.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

They were now sitting on the couch on the veranda and Sam was holding Cas' hand.

"Since we're on this topic, I thought now might be a good time to mention a few things about Dean.

You were getting to know my brother pretty well, before we got here, so you know he can be aggressive at times, particularly when he's in full hunting mode. We both know he has a heart of gold under that sometimes gruff way of his.

During lovemaking, Dean does some things that are pretty special and I don't want him to feel he needs to stop them when it comes to our time together.

He has his wilder side at times, but overall, it's all about slow and gentle, tender and sweet loving. Dean has never been rough with me, nor I with him.

So here's the thing, once we're done, Dean loves to cuddle in close to me and suckle and rub, while I hold and hum to him, until he falls asleep."

Cas squeezed Sam's hand and smiled.

"That'll make it even more special, Sam."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Hello sleepyhead" Sam greeted as he sat down at the kitchen table and pulled a sleep warmed Dean onto his lap.

Cas and Sam had been in the process of getting things ready for the steak barbeque they were planning later, when Dean woke up.

"Hi Sammy" Dean yawned widely.

"You had a good sleep" Cas smiled as he bent and kissed Dean's cheek.

"I did."

"A football! Can we go out and play?" Dean asked in anticipation as he spied the ball.

"You bet" Sam responded.

"Go get your shoes on and I'll tie them for you and then we'll head out."

"Okay Sammy" Dean said excitedly as he jumped up. Wincing noticeably, Dean staggered.

"What happened?"

"I guess I jumped up too fast" Dean said, technically not really lying, just not mentioning the pain he was in. He really wanted to play ball with Sam and Cas.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

The garlic and seasoned covered steaks were grilling slowly, as were the potatoes and cobs of corn. Bowls of strawberries and whipped cream were ready and waiting for dessert. Lemonade was the agreed upon drink of choice.

The three of them were having a grand time, taking turns with the ball and making touchdowns. Mr. Walla Walla was positioned on the sidelines and was having a hard time deciding which team to cheer for. He decided he'd root for Dean's.

"I. Need. A. Break" a winded Sam gulped as he sat on the stairs. Cas was checking on the food and Dean was thinking he was doing an excellent job of covering up his sore foot from Cas and Sam out on the playing field.

"Did you notice the limp someone is trying hard to pretend isn't there?" Cas asked while watching Dean run awkwardly across the grass.

"Yeah, I caught it. I'll go left and you go right and we'll take him down and see if we can get his shoe off" Sam stated solemnly.

"We're coming for you, Dean Winchester. We want that football" Sam called out as he slowly advanced on his laughing brother.

It was enough of a distraction for Cas to be able to reach Dean and grab him around the waist. Making the tackle as gentle as he could, Cas got him to the ground.

Seeing Dean up close said it all.

He didn't look well and the heat coming from his body wasn't just from the exertion of the running. He had a fever.

"So, you thought you could run away from us and keep the football, huh?" Sam joked as he sat down and began to tickle Dean.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Did I just hear a maybe?" Cas grinned and held Dean to him as Sam tickled down Dean's leg towards his foot.

"Sammy – no" Dean said, pushing himself away from Cas and from Sam.

"Dean, I just want to take a look at your foot. Is it sore, fella?"

"It's fine."

"Can I just see?"

"No!"

"Dean, don't be like that." Sam yelled. It sounded more severe than it was ever intended.

Dean's lip began to tremble and his eyes filled up as he put the football on the ground, lifted Mr. Walla Walla into his arms and limped towards the house.

"Dean!" Sam cried out.

"Leave me alone!"

"Don't you want to have supper and your ba?" Cas called out gently.

"No!"

"Oh my God, Cas. This is terrible" Sam exclaimed as he went to go after Dean.

Cas grabbed his hand. "Give him a bit of time, Sam. He's upset and he's in pain. Just give him a little bit of time."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was shaking when he entered the house. He was having such a good time out there and it just all got ruined.

He wanted to be with Sam and Cas, more than ever, after he'd gotten lost in the forest.

He didn't want them to worry, so he tried his best to make the pain in his foot go away, but it didn't and it was getting worse and he had yelled at them and it was all simply too much for Dean to handle.

He took Mr. Walla Walla with him to the bathroom and then pulled his pillow and blanket off the bed and dragged them to the little alcove on the other side of the house.

Throwing everything on the floor, Dean then sat down and took off first one shoe and then worked up his nerve to take off the other. He was crying so hard and it hurt so much. His sock was wet and it smelt really bad and there were red marks running up his leg.

Wrapping himself up in the blanket and holding Mr. Walla Walla tight, Dean sobbed.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

The supper that was supposed to have been so much fun tasted like cardboard. A plate was kept for Dean for later.

Heavy hearts trudged back into the house. Dean's bottle was put back in the fridge.

Darkness was settling in, the bed was empty and the whole situation sucked.

Dean wasn't on the couch or in the bathroom. Sam and Cas found him cried out and hurting in the alcove.

"Oh, Dean" Sam gasped as he bent down beside his big brother.

"I'm sorry I got mad. I'm sorry" Dean wailed as fresh tears started.

"No. No. No. You don't have anything to be sorry for" Sam consoled as he wiped at the falling tears.

"You sure don't, buddy" Cas soothed, taking in Dean's fever ridden eyes and flushed cheeks.

"My foot hurts" Dean sobbed.

"Can I look at it?" Cas asked gently.

Dean nodded.

Lifting the blanket back opened up the smell of infection into the small space.

Very slowly removing Dean's sock revealed an ulcerated and infected cut on the sole of his foot, that was spreading.

Despite the cream and cleansing that Dean had received in the forest and back at home, one of the cuts had not responded to treatment.

"Son of a bitch" Sam exhaled.

Between the both of them, they were able to carry Dean over to the bed and get him settled in.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"It's going to have to be lanced, Sam" Cas whispered in the kitchen later. "There's no other way. The infection is already spreading and I'm going to have to drain it and then put on this" Cas explained as he held out the mixture he had blended.

"I've mixed the milk in his bottle with brandy and pain medication. I know the whole thing against mixing alcohol and drugs, but I don't see a choice here. He can't be awake for what needs to be done and we don't have anything else."

"Here" Cas said, handing the bottle to Sam. "He's not feeling well, so he's not going to want to take it, but you're going to have to force him. As soon as he's out, we'll start."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean rolled into Sam as soon as he layed down and much to the surprise of both Sam and Cas, took to his bottle willingly. Dean drank it slowly and kept his eyes on Sam the whole time.

_"There's my boy"_ Sam cooed as he held the bottle to Dean's lips.

Dean was rubbing his fingers over one of Sam's dimples as he finished the last of his bottle and fell asleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Hold the bowl closer, Sam" Cas instructed.

The first cut released the fluid build-up. They crouched side by side, watching as the vile liquid drained into the bowl.

Pressing down on the top, sides and bottom of the area, Cas squeezed and pressed until no more fluid was able to be drained.

Dean was moaning deeply. The pain was reaching him even in his drug induced sleep.

Cas then applied and packed the mixture to the area, finishing it off by applying a large bandage.

After cleaning things up, including themselves, Cas pulled Sam into a hug and held him tight for a long time.

To be continued.


	9. Gentle Days

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for your love and support of this story.

**Chapter Nine – Gentle Days**

Sammy was sound asleep. Cas was lost in a bad dream. Dean was between the two of them, wide awake.

Turning onto his side, Dean reached for Cas.

"Cassie...Cassie...wake-up...wake-up."

Drawn to the warmth of the body holding him, Cas snuggled in.

The low moans and whimpers lessened as the fears subsided.

"All better. All better. The dream monster is gone away" Dean soothed.

Cas slowly began to wake-up, pulled from the nightmare by a soft voice and gentle touches.

"Okay, now?" Dean asked as Cas opened his eyes and looked into a pair of beautiful moss coloured ones, illuminated by the moonlight shining in.

"Okay now, my darling" Cas murmured quietly.

"You called me darling."

"Is that okay?"

Dean nodded shyly. "I like that."

"How come you're still awake? Is your foot really hurting?"

"It hurts bad."

Slowly sitting up, Cas reached over to the bedside table, uncapped the lid and poured a spoonful of liquid pain medication onto the waiting spoon.

Lifting his head slightly, Dean took the spoon and swallowed.

"Would you like a ba?" Cas asked as he smiled down at Dean.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cas re-adjusted the blankets and pillows before climbing into bed with Dean's warm bottle and getting himself settled and making sure they were all covered, including Sammy.

Dean moved willingly into the cradle of Cas' arm as Cas began to feed him.

"I love you, Dean" Cas whispered as he leaned over and kissed the side of Dean's temple.

"I love you too" Dean replied between mouthfuls and shy smiles, his eyes growing drowsy.

"Close your eyes and try to get some sleep. Thank you for helping me back from the nightmare I was having."

"Welcome" Dean slurred as he fell asleep.

Placing the half empty bottle on the night table, Cas wrapped his other arm around Dean and held him tight.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"I _REALLY_ have to go to the bathroom, _really, really bad_" Dean groaned the following morning as he clenched his arms tightly around his stomach.

"Sammy should be finished his shower in just a few minutes and then we can get you to the bathroom" Cas soothed as he leaned over and patted Dean's hands.

"Urgh...Cas."

"Okay buddy, I'll go get Sammy."

Cas called out as he knocked on the bathroom door and received no reply.

Turning the knob and slowly entering, he was about to call out again, when the water stopped and the shower curtain flew open.

_Holy Mother of God_ a fully naked Sammy stood there looking at Cas with surprise.

_"Uh...oh...Sam...sorry to intrude...I"_ Cas stammered, completely forgetting why he had come in. He was trying hard to avoid looking at Sam, but yet, he couldn't pull his eyes away. The man was built, no doubt at all about that.

Sam stood there smiling at him, not moving, not covering up, just waiting for Cas to continue.

"Dean has to go to the bathroom pretty badly and I'll need your help getting him in here" Cas said as he turned rapidly to leave the room and collided with the side of the door frame, giving his head a good whack in the process, as he rushed to close the door.

Dean was watching him as he walked back and sat down beside him on the bed.

"That was a big owie, I'll kiss it better" Dean said as he reached over and kissed the injured spot.

"Thanks, Dean" Cas whispered just as Sam came out of the bathroom, clad in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, his hair wet and wild.

"Sammy, Cas has an owie, you need to kiss it better like I did" Dean declared as Sam walked over to the bed.

Ruffling Dean's hair, Sam then bent down so his face was even with Cas "I believe I do" he murmured as he trailed all better butterfly kisses over the tender area.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean's foot was taking its time getting better. Cas insisted that he not put any weight on it until things had improved.

Aside from the upset over the discomfort that Dean was in, there was no hardship whatsoever in carrying him around and attending to his needs.

Extra amounts of love and affection were given by both Cas and Sam and returned equally by Dean.

If the outside world had been peeking in, they would not have recognized the two hunter brothers and rogue Angel, in such an openly loving relationship. What they would have seen, were three people, enjoying their days in a loving and caring environment.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

After going to the bathroom, Dean had asked for a bath.

"Can I have lots of bubbles in it, with the ones that smell like white ice cream?"

Cas and Sam looked at each other, before it dawned on them what Dean meant.

"You bet, buddy. A vanilla bubble bath is coming right up" Cas said merrily as he rinsed the tub and started the fresh water running.

"You want to add the bubbles?"

Dean took the bottle from Sam's hand and poured a big squirt in, watching with excitement as Cas agitated the liquid into bubbles.

Once the tub was full and Dean was where he wanted to be, Sam grabbed the facecloth and began to wash him, starting with his face.

In their parallel life, Sam sure wouldn't have been using a facecloth to clean Dean with, he would have been in the tub with him, using his hands for other pleasurable activities. But, that was then, and Sam knew that time would come again, but for now, he was more than content with the way things were, as he watched Dean's freckles light up.

When Dean decided to slide under the water, it made washing his hair that much easier.

Cas used some of the same vanilla bubble bath and then rinsed it out slowly, before towelling the soft strands from soaking wet to damp.

"Whose that handsome guy in front of us, Sam?"

"Never saw him before in my life" Sam chuckled.

Dean looked at Sam and then at Cas as his eyes began to water and his lip trembled.

"It's me, Dean."

"Hey, Dean. We were only teasing, buddy. We're sorry" Sam consoled gently as he stroked Dean's cheek.

"Nobody could ever take the place of you" Cas whispered as he reached below the waterline and took Dean's hands in his own.

"Okay?"

"K'ay."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sitting comfortably between Sam's legs, with a game board on his lap, Dean was leaning against Sam's chest, all bath warmed and decked out in a set of flannel pyjamas. It was the daytime, but Dean liked the feel of the soft material and comfort and security were the needs for this day.

Cas was sitting cross-legged beside them, with Mr. Walla Walla by his side.

"C'mon seven" Sam called out, rubbing his nose through Dean's freshly washed hair, as Dean rolled the dice. It ended up being a six and all Dean's well laid plans of winning the game flew out the window as his game piece slid down the snake, instead of going up the ladder and to the finish.

"_Damn it"_ Dean exclaimed, surprising both Sam and Cas.

"Dean, where did you learn that?" Sam asked.

"I just remembered it" Dean giggled.

"You still love me though, right?" Dean asked as he leaned his head back against Sam's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Of course I do" Sam responded warmly as he nuzzled the side of Dean's neck, both missing the throw of the dice by Cas, which guaranteed him the game win.

"Uh...guys...I won" Cas laughed as he looked at the surprised expressions on the brothers' faces, before grabbing Mr. Walla Walla, jumping off the bed and running around in victory.

"Should I get him?" Sam asked Dean.

"Get him, Sammy."

Sam carefully extracted himself from behind Dean, as Dean leaned forward.

The Angel had a few impressive moves of his own, as he avoided capture at the hands of the youngest Winchester hunter.

"_Sammy, c'mon, get Cas"_ Dean yelled out excitedly.

Cas had strategically placed the kitchen table between them.

"Well Winchester, any plans now?" Cas teased as he gently tossed Mr. Walla Walla into Dean's waiting arms.

"Marking my time, just marking my time" Sam responded with a smirk.

"Cas, over here" Dean whispered as he held up the bedding for Cas to hide under.

Sam looked at Cas and winked, before turning his head towards the back door.

"Cas, look out there, it's raining marshmallows" Sam commented, ensuring he gave Cas enough time to get hidden under the blankets.

Turning back and looking around the room, Sam wanted nothing more than to get over to Dean and cuddle him all up. Dean's face was bursting with colour from trying not to laugh and not look guilty. The suspicious mound moving under the blankets also caught Sam's interest.

"Dean, did you see where Cas went?" Sam asked as he moved closer to the bed.

"I didn't Sammy. But...but...I think" Dean was laughing so hard he couldn't finish the sentence. Sam could see the outline of Cas' hand moving around Dean's knee.

Laughing hysterically, Dean lifted up the blankets and looked in. "Sammy, Cas is in here. I got 'em for you."

"Good job, Dean" Sam congratulated as he kissed his older brother, before sneaking around the other side of the bed and waiting.

"Dean, I am _so going_ to get you for that" Cas joked as he looked up at Dean and smiled. "Now where is..." Cas didn't get a chance to finish as Sam pulled back the blankets, jumped in and threw them over their heads.

"Your time is at hand" Sam breathed as he tickled Cas. Strong hands roamed and touched and tickled under the blanket until Cas turned abruptly against Dean's knee and accidentially hit the spot on his head that he had hurt earlier.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean for this to happen" Sam sighed as he gently turned Cas to face him. Worried eyes and a furrowed brow met Cas' gaze.

"It was an accident, Sam, everything is a-ok" Cas smiled.

Sam leaned slightly forward and brushed his lips over Castiel's.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Me sure too" Dean whispered.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was cuddled up close to Sam, later in the day, breathing hard against the fabric of Sam's t-shirt.

"_It hurts."_

"I know it does, Dean. You're being a _real brave_ guy. We're almost done" Cas soothed as he finished applying the remaining mixture to Dean's foot and binding the bandage around it. "We're all done."

Sam cuddled Dean closer and ran little kisses through his soft hair. "All done. No more."

"K'ay" came the tearful response.

"Can I have my ba?"

"One ba coming right up" Cas said as he finished washing his hands and brought Dean's pre-warmed ba over.

Tear filled green eyes looked up at him. "You stay too, k'ay Cas."

Cas handed the bottle to Sam and slipped in behind Dean, covering the three of them with a blanket.

"My foot is getting better?" Dean asked.

"Your foot is getting better and better every day" Cas soothed as he rubbed Dean's back.

"Soon you'll be able to walk on it and then run around on it and then you and I can chase Sammy."

Dean liked that.

"Thank you Sammy and Cas for making me better" Dean whispered and then sighed contentedly as he received two kisses, one from Sam and one from Cas. "Welcome, buddy" Sam said softly.

"You've been such a good guy through all of this, I was thinking a special supper should be made. What would you like for it?" Cas asked.

"Cheeseburgers and banana splits" came the excited response.

Cas smiled at Sam.

"Absolutely."

Latching onto his ba, Dean wiggled one hand between the pillow and Sam's cheek, while the other sought out Cas' arm and moved it around his waist.

_This was security and this was love._

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cas selected a classic smooth jazz album and put it on the turntable, which was still out on the veranda.

Before coming back in, Cas turned the knob to low, so that just enough music filled the kitchen, but not loud enough to wake Dean.

Opening a bottle of white wine, Cas filled two glasses and waited for Sam, who was giving a sleeping Dean a kiss.

Walking into the kitchen, Sam accepted the offered glass.

"Cheers, man" Cas said as he clinked his glass with Sam's.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean is sure cute, eh?" Sam said as he helped Cas shell the green peas, which Sam had explained to Cas would not go over well, but Cas had insisted on a vegetable to go with the meal.

It was the next to last thing they were preparing. The hamburgers were ready for broiling and the peeled potatoes, which would soon become French fries to accompany the cheeseburgers, were ready to be cooked.

_"He really is, Sam"_ Cas agreed.

They worked together in comfortable silence and between another glass each of wine, the peas were finished being shelled and were placed on a low boil, the table was set and the burgers were slow cooking as were the fries.

Sitting together at the table, enjoying the music and each other, with the light buzz from the wine beginning to take effect, Sam looked sideways at Cas as they sliced the bananas for Dean's requested dessert.

"Cas, I was wondering about something. When you became an Angel, how did it all work?"

Taking a long sip of the cold white wine, Cas looked at Sam.

"It's a different process for everyone, Sam and many aspects can be complex. But, you get to take with you or to re-create as much of your former self as possible.

As an example, the stars were mine before and they are mine now" Cas explained to a reddening Sam.

"Between you and Dean and being here with each of you, it's been fantastic and has taught me how to fully live again. It's important to me that you know that" Cas said softly as he reached out and linked his fingers with Sam's.

"I have something to tell you too. You know how things were when Dean, you and I first met each other, well, at one point, something changed for Dean and I about you.

There was a moment not too long ago, when you were standing by yourself and looking so lost and lonesome that all we wanted to do was to scoop you up and bring you back to the motel room with us. We wanted to wrap you up between us to keep you safe and to lessen the burden you were carrying.

As you know, Dean and I are truly committed to each other, but neither of us has ever been against a poly-amorous relationship either.

There are many labels and value judgements that people apply to others. We've never done that.

I just wanted to share that with you." Sam concluded and watched Castiel's face soften and his head tilt to the side as he looked at Sam.

It was an endearing move and Sam felt his heart flutter.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cas was out hanging the last of the laundry he had done earlier. He was going commando as his few pieces hung out on the line, along with his one other change of clothes.

The jeans and top he was wearing needed to be washed too, but he sure as hell couldn't walk around naked, so these stayed on, until he had his shower later in the evening.

Sam was inside doing his best to get Dean awake for supper.

"Are you being silly?" Sam asked playfully as Dean threw the blanket over his head again.

"I'm being silly" Dean agreed, laughing brightly and now fully awake from his nap.

Popping his head out from under the blanket, Dean clasped both sides of Sam's face.

"Sammy."

If it was even more possible, Dean smiled wider as he watched Sam's dimples fully appear.

"Supper's ready" Sam said, kissing Dean's freckles.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was sitting happily at the table, with Cas on one side of him and Sam on the other. His foot was propped up on the chair across from him.

"Just what I wanted. Thank you" Dean exclaimed as he looked down at his cheeseburger and fries before putting his arms around the guys and pulling them to him.

"But, I don't want those green things" Dean whispered, to bouts of laughter.

"I told Cas that peas didn't go with cheeseburgers and French fries, but he wouldn't listen" a laughing Sam explained.

Dean turned to Cas with a look that can only be described as disgust. "Sammy's right. Peas don't go with my others."

Cas picked up a spoonful of the peas and insisted Sam have a mouthful and then Dean have one.

Both the brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not bad, eh Dean?" Sam acknowledged.

"Not bad" Dean agreed in surprise.

"Told ya" Cas smirked before taking a spoonful himself. "It's because they're fresh. It makes all the difference. Sam and I shelled them especially for you."

"Thank you. Can I help shell next time?"

"Of course."

Dean took a massive bite of his cheeseburger. "DELICIOUS!" he exclaimed before taking the next bite.

All three of them enjoyed their meal together.

"Are you still going to have room for dessert?" Sam asked Dean, as he gently wiped the ketchup traces from Dean's face.

"Of course, Sammy. My tummy has a special place for food and a special place for dessert. See, one is here and one is here" Dean explained as he patted two different areas of his stomach.

"So, that's how you do it" Cas chuckled as he cleared away the plates and Sam tickled Dean.

"Close your eyes" Cas said to Dean as he stood behind him with the full frills banana split.

Dean closed his eyes, despite Sammy's ongoing tickling.

"Sam, behave yourself" Cas said lightly.

"Yeah, Sammy" Dean chimed in.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Dean was speechless. There was everything on that banana split that he could have ever hoped for, from cherries and walnuts to three flavoured ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and of course, the bananas. It would go down in the memory books as one of the best.

**"_This is just the BEST EVER!!!_** _**Hugs! I need hugs!"**_ Dean shouted after the first spoonful.

Two sets of loving arms encircled him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cas was in taking his shower, Dean was asleep and Sam was laying beside him staring up at the ceiling.

He was feeling so content and peaceful. There was certainly something to be said for living in the moment and letting tomorrow's worries take care of themselves.

His mind was drifting, when he heard the first raindrops. Laying there, Sam thought how nice they sounded, until he realized that the laundry was still on the line, including Cas' clothes.

Scrambling out of bed, Sam ran and flung open the back door, running out onto the veranda and wheeling and unpegging the laundry back in from the clothesline as fast as he could.

Despite his best efforts though, the clothes were semi wet and would need to dry out.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Thanks for doing that, Sam" Cas called out softly.

Turning, Sam looked at a freshly showered Cas, clad with a towel around his waist.

"I didn't get them in time, they're wet. They'll need to dry out before you can wear them."

Noticing the slight shiver running over Cas' body from the combination night air and shower, Sam put down the laundry and picked up the blanket from the outside couch.

Giving it a good shake, Sam then placed it around his shoulders and stepped towards Cas.

"Let me get you warm" Sam whispered as he embraced Cas.

The rain was softly falling and the sky was night time inky blue.

"You're trembling" Sam murmured as he shifted them closer to the couch.

"Just give me a minute" Sam said as he took the blanket from around them and laid down on the couch.

"_C'mere, sweet Angel."_

Cas took a shaky breath as he laid down and Sam re-covered them with the blanket.

"You were pretty adorable standing in the bathroom doorway this morning. How's the head?" Sam hummed softly as he plied the tender area with small kisses.

"Feeling much better" Cas sighed, soaking in the feel.

"That damp towel is not going to help you get warm. How about losing it?" Sam murmured.

Lifting himself up ever so slightly, Cas removed the towel and let it fall onto the veranda.

To be continued.


	10. Peppermint Candy Kisses

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your love and support of this story. I truly appreciate it very much.

**Chapter Ten - Peppermint Candy Kisses**

_"Sam?"_

_"Mm-hmm?"_

_"This feels really nice"_ Cas _sighed_ as he sank in closer to Sam.

The veranda couch was an extra wide one, which was perfectly suited for their current activities.

Sam was concentrating on memorizing the shape of Cas' ear, with the use of his tongue. Each lick brought forth another delighted sigh from Cas.

Once Sam felt he had committed the shape to memory, he moved on to Cas' neck and being the multi-talented person that he was, he started to trace the outline of the stars on the Angel's chest as well.

Although Cas had been to Heaven before, in a more formal sense, he was rapidly going there now, with the feelings and emotions Sam was drawing from him.

Arching his neck back, allowed Sam far more access to lick and nip at the tender flesh.

"Everything good?" Sam murmured.

_"Oh, yeah!"_ Cas managed to confirm, surprised that he could fit two words together sensibly.

All this was lost however when Sam began to suck and rub in earnest.

Cas felt happily helpless under Sam's undivided attention and ministrations. The throb in his groin area was increasing rapidly as was the swelling.

Taking his time, Sam trailed his hand from the stars slowly across a firm quivering belly to the beginning of the treasure trail, which was pleasantly well defined. From his belly button on down, Sam had no problem indulging in one of his pleasures. _The Angel had hair and lots of it._

Running his fingertips from belly button to groin and back up again, Sam enjoyed the feel of the fine and then coarse hairs, twirling them between his fingers. This was nothing compared to the delight Cas was experiencing.

"Switch onto your side" Sam murmured with a hot gasp against Cas' lips.

Once Cas moved onto his side, Sam took Cas' leg and moved it over his own thigh.

Cas was fully erect and aroused when Sam slipped his hand into the deep coil of pubic hair and ever so slowly began to massage the inside of Cas' thigh.

_"Sam...Sam...Sam"_ Cas whimpered as he thrust hard against Sam's hand, rubbing himself in a lust filled attempt to relieve the mounting pressure.

_"I got ya"_ Sam breathed as he moved his hand under Cas' dick and rubbed his hardened and vein ribbed testicles until he had Cas on the brink of incoherency.

Sliding his hand to the top of Cas' dick, Sam suddenly stopped.

_"Sam...What the hell?"_

"You're not cut. I'm not sure..."

Cas smiled and kissed Sam lightly, captivated by this boy's uncertainty of what to do with a non-circumcised penis.

"Just move the foreskin back gently and you'll find what you're looking for. The foreskin is full of tiny nerve endings just like..._OH MY GOD!"_ Cas gasped as Sam tenderly rubbed the fragile skin before pulling it back and locating the hidden slit, rubbing the bobbing tip and mixing the pearls of pre-cum onto his fingers. Sam then used his thumb to rub the sensitive tip in firm passes until he felt the Angel begin to orgasm.

The sensation of overwhelming bliss ran through every part of Cas as he came hard and fast, body warmed semen spraying and covering Sam's hand and smearing their bodies.

Bucking up against Sam, Cas rode out his orgasm in breathless pants and whimpers, as Sam eased him through it with gentle and loving words.

Sam kept his hand where it was as Cas buried his face against Sam's neck and they stayed together just like that, until Cas reached down between them to lay his hand over Sam's. All it took was one brush of Cas' knuckles against the thin material of Sam's boxers, for Sam to lurch against Cas, consumed by his own release.

It was powerful and raw and hotter than sin.

"_Damn!"_ Sam gasped, after finally catching his breath.

Pulling his head back slightly, Cas looked at Sam and grinned. It was a happy grin, full of peace and bliss, set against a wonderfully flushed face. Sam returned the grin wholeheartedly, before kissing Cas fully, inserting his tongue playfully into Cas' mouth and almost melting the Angel with the tingling sensations.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

They slept on and off for the next while, wrapped up together under the blanket, with the scent of lovemaking heavy beneath the blanket. Gentle stroking and petting were intermingled with kisses and smiles.

Scratching eventually became the unwelcome visitor as the dried semen began to scream for removal from their flesh.

_"Is there anything worse?"_ Sam chuckled.

_"Probably not"_ Cas agreed, as he scrunched up his nose and scratched once again.

The rain was still falling and it was well past the middle of the night.

"I have an idea" Sam exclaimed as he kissed Cas quickly before climbing over him and standing and stretching.

Taking off his boxers and t-shirt, Sam then held out his hand to Cas.

_"I can't move. I don't want to move"_ Cas groaned, feeling way to comfortable to make the journey from laying to standing.

_"I'll make it worth your while"_ Sam said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Unable to resist, Cas took Sam's hand and followed him off the veranda and onto the grass, where they both stood getting wet by the rain.

Sam dropped the boxers he had been holding with his other hand, but held onto his t-shirt. Letting go of Cas' hand, he raised his arms above his head and got the t-shirt good and wet.

Cas frowned as Sam then moved behind him. That frown was replaced by an un-anticipated gulp as he felt Sam's wet body rub up and down against him, trailing his lips up and down Cas' spinal column in the process.

Reaching around Cas' tapered hips, Sam began to run his t-shirt down over Cas' groin area, ensuring he didn't miss one spot in his cleaning before dropping the t-shirt onto the ground and turning a breathless Cas around to face him.

Sam looked down into the face of the Angel, who was smiling shyly up at him, unsure if he should be doing something, other than smiling at Sam.

Sam resolved this issue quickly by bending down and kissing Cas until he had him rambling.

"_Uh...wow...Sam...you made...this...more...than...worthwhile." _

Smiling, Sam snaked his arms under Cas' buttock and lifted him up. Cas had no choice but to wrap his legs around Sam.

Once they were back up on the veranda and Sam had retrieved the fallen towel from earlier, he slowly began to dry Cas off. He took his time, enjoying the look on Cas' flushed face staring down at him and the little murmurs and soft looks that Cas was sending his way.

_"You sure know how to sweep a guy off his feet"_ Cas chuckled and delighted in the rumble of laughter he felt coming from Sam.

_"Want to hold you"_ Sam whispered as he helped Cas to re-adjust himself.

Turning the blanket to the unsoiled side, Sam tickled Cas' nose with the end of it, before covering them up.

Cas placed his head on Sam's shoulder, just under his chin, which allowed Sam all the room he needed to run delicate kisses over the areas he could reach.

Contentment was the prevailing sentiment as they cuddled together.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Look what I found?" Cas whispered later on in the kitchen.

They were both re-dressed in their still slightly damp previously laundered bed-time clothing. They'd bunched up the new items that needed washing from their lovemaking and had piled them on the veranda to be dealt with later.

"What is it?" Sam asked, watching as Cas unwrapped the candy and popped it in his mouth.

"It's a peppermint candy kiss and what a shame, because I can only find one of them at the moment."

He didn't mention to Sam that there was a whole bag sitting in the drawer. Sam didn't mention that he had seen the bag earlier the day before. This way was too much fun.

_"But I want one"_ Sam grinned as he moved in closer to Cas, who took a step back and effectively got himself trapped against the kitchen counter and Sam.

The closeness of Sam leaning in and putting his arms on either side of Cas, almost caused Cas to choke on the candy.

Holding the candy between his teeth, Cas managed to speak. "I guess you're going to have to hunt it down" he groaned and let the candy fall back into his mouth.

Sam's smiling lips were on his in an instant, Sam's tongue was seeking entrance in and he wasn't planning on being deterred.

It was a truly fun and light shared moment, as Sam ran his hands over Cas' arms and his tongue through his mouth. He cornered the delicious sweet near the back right side and wiggled it up to the front where he sucked it into his own mouth.

_"Yahzee!"_ Sam laughed lightly and kissed the surprised Angel one more time.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was fast asleep, on his back, with the covers thrown off. A tiny line of drool was running down the side of his chin.

"Somebody's in a good sleep" Cas grinned as he looked down at Dean.

"He sure is" Sam agreed as he squeezed Cas' hand lovingly before they each climbed in to their respective sides of the bed.

Cas snuggled in close to Dean. Once settled, Sam pulled the covers up over the three of them and like Cas, cuddled up against Dean.

Seeking out Cas' hand, Sam found it over Dean's heart. Placing his own on top, he lifted his head slightly and smiled at Cas.

_"I don't think I can sleep._ _This has been such a great night"_ Cas said with such open honesty that Sam's heart fluttered.

_"I don't think I can either._ _It's been a marvellous time"_ Sam agreed.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean woke up engulfed in closeness, two hands intertwined on his chest and two heads resting on his shoulders. There was also this wonderful smell.

Despite their best of intentions to stay awake, both Cas and Sam had fallen asleep.

Blinking a few times, Dean smiled. He was happy and contented. But he was also squished, not that he was complaining, but he couldn't feel his arms. Carefully moving them from between the bodies lodged up against him, Dean shook his hands and arms a few times, just to make sure they still worked. Once the feelings of pins and needles subsided, he turned slowly on his side and waited for the guys to re-adjust themselves, without his shoulders as pillows, before moving down until his face was up directly against Cas and inhaled deeply.

_He smelt so good._ It was like breathing in something cold.

He had to get more. Licking his lips around and around, Dean then placed them on Cas and kissed him carefully, before re-licking his own lips. The taste was so good that he did it one more time before laying his head back down and sighing happily.

He then switched sides and turned to Sammy and did the same thing and it was just as good, but then, something extra happened and he decided that _kissing Sammy was real good too_, so he did it again and his eyes widened as he felt his body go all tingly.

He was all set to do it again and jumped a mile when Cas caught him.

_"Someone sneaking kisses?"_

Dean turned and looked at Cas, all red faced and vibrant and alert.

"How d'ya know?"

"Lucky guess."

"You and Sam smell like candy canes."

_"C'mere, you"_ Cas said softly as he opened his arms up to Dean.

"They're called peppermint candy kisses and it's the peppermint that makes them smell like candy canes. I'll sneak you a few when we get up. There's a bag full of them in the kitchen drawer. But that'll be our secret okay, so don't tell Sammy."

Dean giggled and nodded.

"How's the foot feeling today?"

"It's feeling better, Cas – lots and lots better."

"I'm so glad to hear that" Cas responded warmly, as he stroked Dean's hair.

"In any infection, there's always a piece called the core. It's where the infection all starts from and once that is fully out of your foot and I think it almost is, then you're going to be up and racing around. If you want, you can stand a bit on it today, but just try not to put any pressure on the sore area. Okay, buddy?"

"Okay, Cassie. And then when it all comes out we can play football, right?"

_"Absolutely, my darling."_

Dean rolled in tighter against Cas. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

_It was one of those fabulously lazy days._ The sun had decided to make an appearance and was slowly casting patterns through the cut-out designs in the curtains.

One of the shape shadows landed on the page of the book Dean was looking at with Sam.

They were huddled up together on the couch, still in their sleep clothes, both stuffed after the awesome late breakfast, early lunch of scrambled eggs, pea meal bacon and toast that Cas had prepared.

Cas was flaked out on the bed, snoring.

_"Hey"_ Dean said, pointing to the shape, "that looks just like one of the candies that Cas..."

Dean stopped and hurried on, trying to change the subject by reading more of the book to Sammy.

Sam thought this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Dean Winchester, are you holding out on me?"

Dean kept his head down. "No, Sammy" came the laughing response.

"I think you are" Sam stage whispered as he took the book slowly from Dean's hands.

"I think you know about the peppermint candy kisses in the kitchen drawer that Cas thinks I don't know about. _Muhahaha!!!_ I'm right, aren't I?" Sam chuckled evilly as he stood up from the couch, laid Dean down on it and began to tickle his big brother.

Dean squirmed and laughed and his cheeks turned bright red and his freckles all appeared. The tickling only stopped when Dean almost choked from laughing so hard.

"Catch your breath" Sam said as he knelt down beside Dean and placed his head on Dean's chest.

"Truce?"

"What's a truce?"

Sam went on to explain what a truce was.

"Truce. You're good, Sammy. I should have known you would know about the candies" Dean said shyly as he peered down at his little brother.

"I learned everything I know from the best and that's you, Dean" Sam said sincerely.

"Sammy" Dean hummed as he put his arms around Sam and motioned for him to move up closer.

"_My Sammy" _Dean continued on contentedly humming to him as Sam buried his face against Dean's neck and closed his eyes.

_This was where Sam always felt the safest, no matter what the circumstances were, today was no different._

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam had fallen asleep, on his knees, beside the couch, with Dean humming to him and stroking his hair.

Cas was still asleep.

The foul odour filling the room woke them both up, unsure at first what it was, until they both looked at Dean's tear stained and pain filled face.

_"It...it hurts so, so bad...make it go away"_ Dean cried brokenly.

Cas scrambled out of bed and ran for Dean. _"Dean...Dean...you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay._ I know it hurts, buddy, I know it does, but it's your body healing itself by getting rid of the last of the infection. The core of it has just come out" Cas soothed as he bent over and kissed Dean's temple. Sam was already stroking his hand.

"I'm going to clean it up and give you some pain medication" Cas whispered in Dean's ear before standing up and tending to the last of the infection seeping out.

"Did you hear that, Dean? Your foot is going to be all better" Sam soothed.

Cas undid the bandage and what looked like a little wiggly worm was there.

"See, it's all out now. It looks kind of gross, I know, but it's actually pretty cool too, huh – the way the body can heal and get rid of things it doesn't need?" Cas ventured.

Sam and Dean both were watching him and nodded numbly together in unison, still unsure with Cas' theory, but willing to go with it.

Dean shuttered.

_"All better...all better"_ Sam soothed as he kissed Dean's face and wiped away the tears.

Dean leaned into his touch, seeking the comfort that was being offered, while he chewed on one of the peppermint candy kisses that Cas had brought him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

All Dean could talk about between mouthfuls of Mediterranean chicken pizza and hazelnut chocolate ice cream, was how much he was looking forward to playing football with Sam and Cas tomorrow.

This continued on right up to bedtime, where Dean was happily holding Mr. Walla Walla and lodged up against Sam, who was trying to give him his ba.

The pain medication given earlier was re-enforced with another spoonful at bedtime.

Cas was in the kitchen doing the supper dishes and listening to the happy chatter.

"Okay, so tomorrow, I'm going to take you and Cas down, Sammy. Just so you know" Dean advised as he patted Sam's cheek and took another sip from his ba.

"Did you hear that Cas. We're going to need to be ready" Sam called out.

"I hear ya, Sam. We'll be ready" Cas called back.

"_Awww, Sammy, I sure love ya"_ Dean said as he fell asleep.

_Sam held the wonder that was Dean in his arms. Oh, how he loved him._

Cas made sure Dean was asleep before he walked into the room and pulled the deflated football from behind him to show Sam.

"What are we going to do? He's looking so forward to tomorrow, Cas, we can't disappoint him."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. I've re-inflated a few of these things in my past and I saw a small patch kit in the drawer, so I say we might as well give it a try.

We're going to need to do it outside though, because of the noise. You game?"

_"You bet"_ Sam replied quietly as he slipped out from beside Dean.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam carried the deflated ball, air pump and patch kit, while Cas carried the bucket of water and a towel. They set everything up just behind the tree, closest to their home but far enough away so that the noise shouldn't wake Dean, but close enough to hear him, just in case they were needed.

Cas placed the pig skin under the cold water line and pressed and squeezed to get out any trapped air and determine where the leak was coming from.

Once satisfied, he removed the ball from the water and thoroughly dried it off. Sam then handed him the air pump and watched as Cas re-inflated the ball and stuck the pin in.

Sam had previously put the glue on the patch and had it waiting for Cas, who then affixed it over the leak, pressing down hard to ensure it glued together properly and firmly.

They had a ten minute wait to ensure the process took and the ball didn't deflate again.

_"You're pretty talented"_ Sam complimented.

"It's easy, when you have such a _cute assistant_" Cas grinned and then leaned over and captured Sam's lips against his own, biting down gently on the lower one before releasing it.

Sam reached up and trailed his finger over Cas' lips, eyes widening slightly as Cas pulled it in and began to suck on it, sending a domino effect of tiny and pleasurable shocks coursing through Sam.

_It was nice – really, really nice._

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

After _lots of_ kissing and petting and teasing and tickling behind the tree, they decided to test out the ball to make sure it was ready for tomorrow.

Spreading out from the tree, they threw the ball back and forth to each other, they were laughing and carrying on, in a quiet tone, but sounds on the night air always amplify and they reached Dean inside the house, who just happened to be up, snagging one of the peppermint candy kisses from the kitchen drawer, when he heard the rough-housing going on.

His heart took a wallop of a hit when he peeked out the back window and saw Cas and Sam playing football, without him.

_Of course,_ Dean had no way of knowing that they were testing the ball out, so that it would be all set for tomorrow when he was going to play. What he saw was Cas and Sam having a good time, playing a game he wanted to play with them.

He'd waited and waited for his foot to get better and he had told Sam and Cas all through supper and bedtime how much he was looking forward to playing tomorrow and what had they done, they had gone out tonight and played without him.

Dean threw the candy on the counter and then got back into bed. His heart felt like a ball of hurt in his chest and even with his best of intentions, a few tears dripped out of the corners of his eyes.

He moved to the very edge of the bed, grabbed Mr. Walla Walla and hugged him. He didn't want to sleep where he felt safest, between Sam and Cas. He was just too upset.

Dean bundled the bedding up to his chin, closed his eyes and automatically put his index finger in his mouth, seeking comfort.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

_"That was fun"_ Cas whispered as he followed Sam into the house, goosing Sam and enjoying the unexpected yelp that followed.

_"You're so going to pay for that, Angel."_

_"Looking forward to it"_ Cas smirked as he placed the football on the kitchen table, so that it would be all ready for Dean's big day tomorrow.

After washing up, Sam and Cas stood looking down at a sleeping Dean.

"He hasn't done that in a long time" Sam said in concern as he watched Dean sucking on his finger.

"It looks like he's been crying too" Cas said worriedly as the night light caught the tear stains on Dean's face. "And I don't think he's ever slept on the edge of the bed before."

Sam knelt down beside Dean and shook him gently.

"Dean, wake up. We want to make sure you're okay. Dean...please" Sam coaxed in a very soft voice.

The look of hurt when Dean opened his eyes swamped Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked softly.

Dean continued to suck on his finger. "Noth'in" came the garbled response, before Dean closed his eyes again and shifted deeper under the blankets.

Sam looked up helplessly at Cas.

"Don't you want to sleep between Sammy and me tonight, like you always do? We love having you there."

_"No, it's okay"_ Dean hiccupped. "I'm going to sleep now."

Sam climbed in the other side of the bed and took up the position that Dean normally held. He went to put his arm around Dean's waist, but Dean tensed up immediately, so Sam removed it.

This hurt Sam deeply and he could not hide the pain from Cas.

"We'll get this all squared away tomorrow" Cas reassured as he cuddled up to Sam and held him close.

_All three of them had fitful sleeps._

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

The next day was to have held so much promise and fun, instead, it held hurt and fear.

_"I just wanna be by myself"_ Dean whispered.

_"Dean, please talk to me"_ Sam begged.

Leaning his head against the door frame, Dean looked at Sam's pleading face.

_"You hurt my feelings"_ Dean said quietly as his eyes filled.

_"I'm so, so sorry. I would never, ever, ever do anything on purpose to hurt you"_ Sam cried out.

_"But you did, Sammy._ Please just leave me alone" Dean cried.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"He won't talk to me. He wants to be by himself. Dean said I hurt his feelings" Sam explained to Cas in a heartbroken voice. _"What did I do? What did I say?"_

Dean was still sitting on the back veranda with his head leaning against one of the beams. He hadn't wanted breakfast, lunch or more telling, his ba. Sam and Cas were watching him from just inside the back screen door.

_"Something is really up._ Let's go find out" Cas said softly as he leaned in front of Sam and pushed the door open.

Sam squatted in front of Dean and Cas sat down beside Dean.

Dean had his finger in his mouth and his eyes were closed.

He startled when he felt warm and gentle fingers cup his chin.

Sitting up and removing his finger from his mouth, Dean looked at Sam and then at Cas.

Sam rubbed his fingers tenderly along Dean's jaw. "We're worried about you, Dean. What's wrong?"

Dean looked at Sam with eyes filled with such hurt, that Sam felt his breath leave his body.

_"Please...Dean...we can make it all better"_ Sam said softly.

Cas during the exchange had put his arm around Dean's shoulders.

_"Please."_ Cas whispered.

Struggling not to cry, Dean shook his head and stood up.

"I'm going to go sit over there" Dean said as he pointed to one of the massive trees and moved out of their range, walking slowly with shoulders slumped and head down towards his destination. Sam and Cas watched as Dean sat down with his back to them, gathered his knees to his chest and leaned against the tree.

"This isn't good, Sam" Cas said, stating the obvious.

Sam was troubled. He didn't like seeing Dean like this and he was wracking his brain to try and figure out the reason why.

"I need to think" Sam said as he took one long look at Dean and headed back inside.

Cas was left standing on the veranda, torn on which way to proceed. He sat down on the outside couch and rubbed his hands through his hair.

Closing his eyes, he walked himself through the events of the last few days, more than once, when it hit him what it could be that was causing Dean so much anguish.

Rushing into the house, Cas found Sam sprawled out on the sofa, with his eyes closed and a deep frown on his face.

Kneeling down beside him, Cas put his hand on Sam's chest and gently shook him. "Sam, I think it's the whole football thing. I think Dean saw us playing with it after we got it fixed and took it the wrong way. Remember how he made us promise more than once, that when he got better, we'd play football again, together, the three of us, well I think he must be thinking that we don't want to play with him and we're shutting him out. It makes sense, given how we found him last night."

Sam groaned and sat up, pulling Cas up to sit beside him. _"Damn it. I bet you're right._ Dean has taken it all wrong" Sam said sadly as he gripped Cas' hand.

"We've got to go talk to him and get this cleared up. He must be so hungry and thirsty too. I'll make him a sandwich and warm his ba while you grab the football" Sam said as he stood up and went to walk away.

Cas held his grasp on Sam's hand and stood up beside him.

_"C'mere for a minute."_

Sam was swept into a warm and loving embrace and was held there by gentle hands.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam and Cas approached Dean carefully, not wanting to upset him anymore than they already had.

"Go away."

"Can't do that, buddy. We came to explain what we think happened to make you so upset with us. But first, can you tell us where we hurt you" Cas asked with evident tenderness.

There was no response.

_"Please Dean"_ Sam begged.

_"You hurt me here"_ Dean explained, touching his heart.

_"You promised_ when my foot got better, we would be playing _football together,_ but you didn't wait for me, you guys played and I saw you and you were laughing and having fun and my foot was better _and you thought I was asleep and played without me"_ Dean _choked_ out.

_Oh boy,_ how things can get twisted and turned around, when only the very best of intentions were intended.

Dean saw what he saw and from his viewpoint and with his explanation, it was easy to see how the misunderstanding had happened.

Sam moved closer to Dean, as did Cas.

"You're right, we were playing football and having fun when you saw us. But Dean, take a look at the football" Cas asked as he handed the ball to Dean, who took it and looked down at it.

"See, right there" Cas said, pointing to the small patch "the ball was deflated and Sam and I had to do a patch-up job on it, to fix it for when we had our next game.

The ball had to be put in water and then re-inflated and then the patch had to be put on with some really smelly glue. We honestly thought you were asleep and we didn't want to wake you up. When you saw us, we had gotten it all fixed for you, so that the three of us could play, just like we promised."

Cas finished and patted Dean's knee.

Dean was rubbing his fingers over the patched up area and sniffling. Tear drops began to appear on the pig skin.

Sam moved even closer to his big brother.

"_Never, ever, ever_ would we have done anything to hurt you, Dean. What Cas told you is the truth. _Love you way too much_ _to want to see you so upset"_ Sam gulped as he felt a tight knot of upset and sadness lodge in the back of his throat.

Dean slowly put the ball on the ground, keeping his head down and wiping at his eyes.

_"I should have known that. I should have, Sammy. I know you and Cassie wouldn't hurt me, but...but...when I saw you playing I thought you forgot about me and now I made you and Cas sad"_ Dean cried and jumped up so quickly and started to run, that neither Cas or Sam had a chance to grab him.

When they finally reached Dean, Cas went for his legs and gently tackled him and Sam caught him. Landing on the ground with a whoosh, Dean squirmed and wrestled, trying to get away from the two bodies that were holding him.

_"S'kay...s'kay"_ Sam soothed over and over until Dean tired out and became quiet.

_"Everything's okay, Dean. Everything is okay" _Cas reassured. _"We love you so much and want you to be happy._ _We're all going to be fine. It's all going to be okay._

I bet you must be hungry and thirsty by now though. There's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and your ba for you, if you want them."

Dean looked at Cas and nodded.

"But I want to stay outside" Dean said in a soft voice.

"That can all be arranged" Cas said as he retrieved the sandwich and ba from where they had been left by the tree and walked them back to the brothers, before going into the house and coming back out with the bed pillows and blankets.

_Even Mr. Walla Walla came to offer support, love and understanding._

Laying one of the blankets on the ground beside them and placing the pillows on top, Cas waited until Sam and Dean got themselves settled on the blanket before joining them.

Dean was eating the sandwich and Sam was running his hand through Dean's hair with small soothing circles. Cas had his hand on Dean's knee and kept patting it.

Once Dean was finished eating, he looked at Sam and then at Cas and smiled.

_"Better now?"_ Cas asked and pulled a face.

_"Better now"_ Dean confirmed.

_"Better enough for your ba?"_

**_For everything that had or would happen - past, present and future, this time, above all else, was blessed and special and the three of them knew it, each in their own way._**

Sam laid down and held his arms wide open for Dean, who settled into them _with love and security._

Cas handed the ba to Sam, moved in close behind Dean and covered them all up with the extra blanket.

The wind was softly blowing, Dean was nursing on his bottle, while Sammy kissed his hair and Cas rubbed his back.

Dean's eyes were slipping open and closed when he caught a glimpse of a big white fluffy cloud directly above them.

_"Look, an Angel, with two guys!"_ Dean observed before cuddling closer to Sammy.

Cas lifted his head and smiled lovingly at Sam. _"Me, you and Dean!"_

To be continued.


	11. Flushing Sweetness

**Author's Note: **My sincere apologizes for the delay in posting this chapter.

I posted a cute little interaction about Misha and this story in my profile, if you want to check it out.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is one remaining chapter to this story, after this one.

Thank you so much for your love and support of this story. *Hugs*

**Chapter Eleven – Flushing Sweetness**

"Cas told me he likes the red ones" Dean explained to Sam as they looked at the wild flowers.

"Red it is then" Sam smiled at Dean.

The flowers were radiant and in full abundance. Both Sam and Dean gathered an armful to be brought to Cas as a surprise.

"Love me?" Dean whispered as he stroked a bang away from Sam's forehead.

Putting his flowers on the ground and doing the same with Dean's bundle, Sam pulled Dean into an embrace that sent them both tumbling to the ground.

Locking Dean up in his arms, Sam avidly took in the beaming face looking back at him.

"More than life itself."

"Me too, Sammy" Dean replied as he stroked one of Sam's beloved moles.

"And you love, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I do. Do you?"

"Very much. I think Cas needs us, Sam. He's a good guy and we need him too. Okay?"

"Very okay."

"I'm _so _excited. We're going camping and we're going to sleep in a tent. Cas said we can have a campfire and roast hot dogs and marshmallows" Dean was bubbling over with enthusiasm and joy.

Before Sam thought twice, he kissed Dean, deeply and fully and for a long time, until he felt his big brother go limp in his arms. It had been the first overt show of passion between them, since they had arrived here. Sam was worried about Dean's reaction. He still wasn't ready for some things and Sam hoped he hadn't blown it.

Dean was watching his little brother with wide eyes, while he licked his lips.

"Again?" Dean asked a little breathlessly.

Sam was more than happy to comply.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

The football landed at Dean's feet, stopping both brothers in their tracks.

"Game on?" Cas yelled out mischievously.

"Quick, put the flowers behind your back, Sammy. We want to make them a surprise" Dean said as Cas walked up to them.

"Hello there. You both look guilty as sin. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, huh? Well, what's behind your backs then?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, you're a bad fibber and your brother is just as bad by not saying anything" Cas said in a stage whisper and then moved so quickly that neither brother had time to react, as he grabbed them both into an embrace and began to tickle.

"Okay...okay" Dean was laughing so hard. "Sammy wanted to get you something and I said these were your favourite colour" Dean exhaled between laughs as he and Sam swung the flowers out from behind their backs and presented them to Cas, who immediately became very shy and tongue tied.

"You don't like them?" Sam asked gently.

Cas looked at Sam and then at Dean, who was no longer laughing.

"I love them and they're in my favourite colour" Cas gulped and looked down at the flowers. "It's just that it's been a very, very long time, since someone gave me a present like this."

Burying his face in the flowers, Cas blinked rapidly, trying to stop the threatening tears. Too late.

"C'mere" Sam soothed as he wrapped his arms around Cas and nuzzled his hair. "They're happy flowers, babe and that's what it's going to be about from now on, the three of us. Right Dean?"

"Right" Dean agreed as he wrapped his arms around his brother and his Angel.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"That was some game, buddy boy. I still can't believe how many touchdowns you got, Dean" Cas said as he took Dean's hand and led him into the house.

"A FORT! You built us an inside fort, just like I wanted" Dean screamed from the kitchen as he first glimpsed the homemade fort made out of chairs and blankets.

Running to check out the inside, Dean was virtually resonating with excitement.

"You sure made somebody's day" Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him tight against his chest.

"Looking forward to making yours a little later on" Cas whispered and then added a naughty little grind against Sam's groin area.

"Hmmm" Sam breathed as he licked a strip up the side of Cas' neck.

"Guys c'mon" Dean called out from somewhere deep inside.

"We've been summoned" Cas laughed as he regretfully let go of Sam.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"So, is it just me, or are you guys hot too?" Sam asked later on, after they had finished their barbequed burgers and cokes, Dean's meal of choice for having won the earlier football game.

"I am" Cas agreed.

"Me too, but I don't want to leave" Dean said.

"I have to get out of here for a little while, Dean, my legs are killing me from being crossed for so long and I feel so hot" Sam advised and wondered if his crunched up frame would ever be the same.

Cas and then finally Dean both followed Sam out, standing and stretching.

"That was so great, Cas. Thank you" Dean said happily as he threw himself into Cas' arms and hugged him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. And just think, tomorrow we're going camping and all the fun that is going to be."

"I'm so excited, I can hardly wait. I think I'll go to sleep now, to make it come faster" Dean said as he yawned widely, gave Cas a squeeze and then fell into bed.

Rolling into the center, he looked at both Sam and Cas. "I was thinking that I could have one ba tonight and one tomorrow night and then maybe I'll try without them. Is that okay?"

Sam felt it in his heart first, the loss of this nurturing, but he also felt a calmness, knowing that Dean was progressing and healing.

"It sure is" Sam replied meekly and was comforted when he felt Cas' hand on the small of his back.

"I'll get it ready, Sammy."

Dean waited as Sam climbed into bed and got settled, before rolling against Sam and stroking his face with soft motions.

Once Cas handed the bottle to Sam and kissed them both, he took a few things out of the bottom drawer on the side wall unit and headed outside.

Sam was smiling down at Dean, listening to his breathing and enjoying the warmth against his body.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cas carefully made his way back into the house, having forgotten something and bumped into Sam on the way out.

"Sorry" Cas chuckled nervously and Sam could feel the energy coming off of him.

Bending down he evened himself with the Angel's face and smiled. "See you outside."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cas had just found the lantern and was leaving when he heard Dean begin to moan and pant. He was still asleep, but it was clear he was in the throes of a wet dream. Dean's timelines were moving forward, Cas thought as he quietly closed the door.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was waiting for Cas and pulled him into a hug as he rounded the corner. The nervous energy from before was replaced by a quiet loving as Cas placed his head on Sam's shoulder.

There was a relaxed easiness to them, a comfortable silence.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"How do you want to do this?" Sam's warm and wet breath whispered later, as he stroked Cas' face.

They were lying naked, pressed together, side-by-side

"Me on my stomach and you completely covering me" Cas responded honestly, feeling his face redden at the honesty he was expressing.

Sam smiled lovingly before turning Cas onto his stomach and beginning his journey up and down Cas' spinal cord with soft kisses and gentle fingers.

"Condom?"

"No need" Cas gulped.

Shifting down, Sam knelt between Cas' legs and spread them, moving Cas' left leg into a bent position.

Opening the lube which Cas had brought out earlier, Sam applied an overly ample amount to both of his hands. There was going to be no rushing or pain. It had been too long since the Angel had been intimate in this way – they had all the time in the world.

"Nice and slow" Sam assured as he ran his palm along the inside of Cas' thigh and under and began to stroke through the thick pubic hair that so turned him on.

Spending ample time in this delightful activity ensured that Cas was more than ready for the next step as he tried to raise himself up on all fours.

Sam let him up only so far. "Easy...easy" he soothed as he cupped his hand around Cas' weeping dick and massaged the quivering foreskin before gently peeling it back and thumbing the sensitive tip underneath.

Bucking wildly against Sam's touch, Cas was leaking and coming in Sam's hand, the touching and rubbing throwing him over the edge into waves of pleasure.

Sam felt himself losing it as he finished Cas off and then aligning himself behind the Angel and thrusting slowly to gain entrance, enjoying the tiny sounds of contentment coming from Cas.

Taking it up a notch, Sam reared up slightly and pushed in and past the thick coil with two long strides.

Wet flesh slid as Sam rode Cas harder and longer until his own release happened and he came panting and heaving deeply inside his lover.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Heavy breathing and rapid heart rates diminished.

Sam was totally draped over Cas, in the most intimate of positions, just how Cas loved it. The weight of Sam on him, the smell of lovemaking on his skin, Sam's warm breath against his neck, the gentle and searching nip of Sam's teeth on his skin, were like a heady elixir.

Alas, the time came when Sam slipped out from inside of him and the loss was felt immediately. However, Sam, being the loving person that he was, tried to lessen the absence as he moved to his side and immediately rolled Cas over and into his arms.

Burying his face against Sam's chest, Cas needed and loved all the post coitus comfort and cuddles that Sam was giving.

Light tender finger strokes, small kisses and gentle words were what this time was all about.

"That was amazing, Sam" Cas exclaimed in a low voice as he traced one of Sam's dimples.

"Seconded" Sam laughed lightly and pulled up Cas' face for a kiss that went on for a very, very long time.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

They spent the remainder of the night holding each other, huddled together in sleep and wakeful moments. Both Sam and Cas cherished the gentle touches and shared kisses, the loving smiles and laughter.

"Thank you" Cas said as he snagged another kiss.

"Welcome" Sam smiled beneath Cas' lips.

The smells of nature intermingled with their scents and it was a heavenly mixture, sleep inducing and romance making.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"We're going camping today. We're going camping today" Dean's excited voice carried out through the bathroom window, to the ground below and directly into the ears of Cas and Sam.

Cas lifted his head from Sam's shoulder and smiled.

They'd been awake for a while now, had done the smart thing earlier by getting cleaned up and dressed and then gotten things ready in the darkness of the night, while Dean was still asleep and then had gone back to cuddling each other while waiting for Dean to wake-up.

Stretching, Sam kissed Cas before slowly standing up.

Reaching out his hand, he pulled his lover up with him and placed an arm around Cas' waist.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

_"C'mere Dean"_ Sam asked, holding his arms wide, as he and Cas walked into the kitchen and saw Dean.

_"Sammy...Cas"_ a delighted Dean acknowledged as he walked over and slid into Sam's embrace.

_"Morning."_

_"Morning"_ Sam responded as he nuzzled Dean's hair at the same time Dean tugged Cas into the embrace.

_"Today is going to be a good day"_ Dean declared as he kissed his two favourite people.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"What are you doing, Cassie?" Dean asked as he came up beside the Angel. Sam was in the bathroom and they were almost ready to leave.

Cas turned from what he was doing and smiled at Dean, before cupping Dean's chin in his hand.

"Well, I'm blessing the water that I'm filling the ice cube trays with to see what type of design will come out. Do you want to try?"

"Oh, yes" Dean nodded.

"Thought you might" Cas replied as he kissed Dean's cheek.

Taking one of the empty ice trays from the counter, Cas handed it to Dean.

Closing his eyes, Dean secretly blessed the water that was filling his tray.

"The fun part happens when we get back and we'll get to see what type of forms come out" Cas explained as he put the trays in the freezer and gave Dean a hug.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"I don't think I like camping" Dean commented as he felt another mosquito take a bite. Sam reached over and swatted it away.

"It could be worse, they could be black flies. Those things can really take a bite out of you" Cas said and laughed at the look Dean shot him.

_"Wow – how about here?"_ Cas commented as they rounded the bend and spotted the clearing and this old looking, but cool, tree house.

"_A tree house – cool!_ I'm going to go see it" Dean exclaimed as he let go of Sam's and Cas' hands, dropped his backpack and ran over.

"Be careful, Dean" Sam called out as he watched Dean climb up and through the opening.

"This is _so neat_. Can we sleep up here tonight?" Dean called out, his head hanging down through the opening.

"Why not" Cas called back, which is how Sam, Cas and Dean found themselves camping in a tree house.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

_"Hey, you just ate my marshmallow"_ Dean told Sam indignantly.

Gooey lips smiled at a certain older brother.

Sam had been using two sticks for roasting. "I'm still roasting your hot dog for you and I needed the extra sugar strength to get the job done. I'll make you double treat smores at the end to make up for it" Sam said grinning.

Dean tilted his head and looked at Sam.

_"Could you kiss me instead?"_

This was certainly something Sammy could do, as he leaned to the side and gave Dean a kiss on the lips, with _lots of love_ attached to it.

Dean's heart knocked and filled at the feeling. Sammy sure gave good kisses he thought as he licked at the transferred marshmallow stickiness.

Moving closer, Dean leaned his head against Sam's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Sam's forearm.

Cas was observing the exchange from the other side of the firepit and smiled. Things were changing.

Once the hot dog was done with the bun roasted too, Sam took it off the stick and handed it to Cas, who put ketchup on it and handed it to Dean, before sitting down beside him.

Sam and Cas were just finishing their first ones, as Dean was finishing his second, which he followed up with a cupful of lemonade.

"That was so good. Thanks" Dean said as he turned and smiled at Sam and then at Cas.

Sliding off the log and onto the ground between the two guys, Dean did the cutest thing – he wrapped his hands around both their legs and tugged them closer to him. He didn't say anything, he was just so happy to be exactly where he was and for that matter, so were Cas and Sam.

More marshmallows were flamed and the promised smores were also done, which brought a round of applause and oh's and aw's. More sticky kisses were exchanged, this time amongst the three of them, with the spark light from the fire as their backdrop.

Sam was certainly the beneficiary of some lucky loving as Cas leaned against his shoulder and Dean against his knee.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"He's snoring" Cas whispered to Sam.

"I'm sure going to hate to wake him up, but man, we're all bushed and bed is going to feel good."

"Hey Dean" Sam said softly as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "It's time to wake up. We're going to bed."

_"Too cozy."_

Cas slowly extracted himself and grabbed Dean's last ba from the cooler and began to warm it over the fire, while Sam worked on getting Dean at least semi-awake.

"I'm so tired" Dean yawned as his head fell back.

"On three" Sam suggested as he very gently nudged Dean with his hand.

It took a few tries, but Sam got Dean standing, to go to the bathroom, as did Sam and then up into the tree house, which Cas had turned into a cozy haven off the ground.

The sleeping bags and extra blankets were piled on top of the inflated air mattress and a small lantern cast off a nice glow.

"So pretty" Dean observed as he climbed under the pulled back covers that Sam was holding.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

After making sure the fire was out, the food hoisted and stored and taking a bathroom break, Cas popped his head through the tree house opening and held up Dean's ba.

"Did anyone call for room service?"

_"Cassie, you're so funny"_ Dean laughed in a half asleep voice.

"Come and get in bed with me and Sammy. You made this so pretty."

"Thanks, _my_ darling" Cas replied happily as he leaned down and kissed Sam, gave him Dean's ba, kissed Dean and then climbed under the covers.

"No monsters will get us up here?" Dean slurred, verging on sleep, but seeking re-assurance.

"You're safe. Cas and I are here. It's all good, Dean" Sam responded as he took a deep breath and prepared himself to give Dean his last ba.

He knew the day would come, it had to come after all, but it didn't make it any easier at all – not for any of them really, but mostly for Sam. He loved this particular involvement in nurturing Dean.

Dean turned into Sam, who was followed closely by Cas next to Dean.

Latching onto his ba, Dean watched Sam's eyes fill with tears. Dean sat up abruptly, startling both Sam and Cas.

Turning and kneeling, Dean took one of the ends of the blankets and wiped at Sam's tears. Cas followed Dean's lead and used his thumb to carefully wipe away the falling tears.

"All better?" Dean asked in concern.

"All better" Sam choked as he pulled Dean down to him, reached over and kissed Cas and started to feed Dean.

Cas hummed them a song as Sam fed Dean.

Dean stroked his finger along Sam's jaw, trying very hard to keep his eyes open.

Sam watched Dean fall asleep, felt Cas' lips on his forehead and nodded slightly. It was as much emotion as Sam could handle at the moment.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

_"Hey babe"_ Cas murmured as he came to lay beside Sam and wipe away the remaining tears.

_"My baby needs some TLC"_ Cas whispered as he raised himself higher than Sam and adjusted him in his arms.

Dean was sleeping soundly on the other side, in the warm spot Cas had just vacated.

Sam came willingly, soaking in the caring that Cas was offering.

_"Let it out, Sammy...let it all out."_

"I want him to come back to himself, but I love him like this so much. I love taking care of Dean and you and it feels so right and I don't want it to end. I wish it could always be just like this" Sam whimpered against the side of Cas' neck.

_"I wish it could too, Sam. I truly do._ The circumstances we're in are everything good and happy and it really does feel right and wonderful. So, let's make the most of it while we've been blessed with it.

Now, close your eyes Samuel Winchester and let me hold you."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was the first awake the next morning. He looked over at Sam in Cas' arms. He liked the idea that Cas took care of Sam. Of course, nobody could take care of Sammy like he did, but Cas did his best and Dean knew that Cas loved them both.

Dean sat up and looked underneath the covers. Something was happening with his body and the pressure was really bad. He put his hand down there and touched himself and that only made things worse.

Sliding out of the blankets and taking one with him, Dean climbed down and then walked a little ways to where he'd seen some tall grass.

He didn't want to scare Sammy or Cassie, so he was going to try and figure it out himself.

Placing the blanket on the ground, Dean removed his clothes and layed down.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

The two men in the tree house slowly woke up, sharing some delectable kisses and touching. There was some serious morning wood in attendance, making itself known to each of them.

Turning to make sure Dean was still asleep, before attempting some deeper loving, changed completely when Sam noticed Dean's absence.

After Sam's kisses and touches, it was taking Cas a few moments to focus and play catch-up with Sam's words.

"Where's Dean?"

"Probably downstairs, deciding what to do today" Cas responded as he kissed Sam's earlobe. "He won't have gone far, Sam. Let's go have a look."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

_"Dean, where are you? Dean?"_ Sam cried out. Dean heard his brother's voice and tried to hide lower in the tall grass. It didn't work. Sam saw the trampled down area and followed the trail right to Dean.

He did get the shock of his life though when he saw Dean and his predicament.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Is it going to hurt?" Dean asked in a shaky voice, his eyes clouded with concern.

Sam smiled gently at him, taking Dean's chin in his hand and looking at him.

"I can promise you one million per cent that this will not hurt. This is all about feeling really, really good. There's nothing to be scared of, I promise you."

"O-oh-k'ay" Dean exhaled as he layed back down.

"Everything okay here?" Cas called out as he walked up and stood there looking down at the two brothers, unsure of what to say.

"Sammy says that what I'm feeling down below is normal and by rubbing it, the pressure will go away and it will feel really, really good" Dean explained to Cas. "Can you come lie beside me, just in case it does hurt – please Cas?"

Well, on a scale of awkward, this was hitting the stratosphere.

"Umm...well...okay" Cas agreed as he cast a side glance at Sam.

Dean screwed his eyes tightly shut. "Okay, ready" he called out.

"Adorable" Cas mouthed to Sam and they both smiled as they looked at Dean. His world was about to be rocked – in a really great way.

Sam didn't just want to dive in to giving Dean a hand job, he was going to make this extra sweet and special and he started by reaching in and blending tiny kisses over Dean's face, kissing each small knot at Dean's frown lines, his eyelids, sliding down the strong bone of his nose, skating over his freckle covered cheek bones and finally his lips.

Dean's body was tensing and un-tensing as he began to experience a deep heat radiating in his belly and chest.

Cas moved in and gently began kissing Dean's upper arm, shoulder and chest.

"Easy, _my _darling, easy" Cas soothed when Dean jumped as Cas began to lap at one of his nipples.

Sam was stroking Dean's belly by this time. Using feather light circular motions, he gradually made his way further south into Dean's groin area.

Dean still had his eyes closed, but his body was trembling with each new sensation he was feeling.

Instinctively, he opened his legs wider as Sam's hand moved deeper and rubbed harder.

Sam lightly scratched at Dean's scrotum.

_"I'm going to burst, I just know it"_ Dean breathed as he opened his dazed eyes.

"Not going to happen" Cas re-assured before resuming his suckling.

"Are you feeling good?" Sam whispered against Dean's neck.

_"Really good"_ Dean panted as he felt Sam's blunt nails on the underside of his dick, tracing the thick cords that were bulging and getting ready to spill.

Sam slowly massaged his way to the tip of Dean's penis and thumbed some of the dripping pre-cum, rubbing it into Dean's slit.

Dean was thrusting hard against Sam's hand. It was like his mind had disconnected from any semblance of thought, except floating down the path of bliss he was on.

Sam taking a few small pulls was all it took for Dean to climax and spill with heavy pants and deep breaths.

Sam kept his hand wrapped loosely around Dean's dick and tenderly rubbed him through the sensations.

Cas now had his hand on Dean's lower belly, stroking it along in time to Dean's trembles, helping Dean ride it out.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sweat soaked hair, pink cheeks and a shy smile were all on display as both Sam and Cas looked down at Dean.

"Good?" Sam asked, as he stroked at Dean's hair.

Dean nodded, still somewhat shy with what had just happened, shivering from the excitement and joyful aftermath.

Cas smiled before standing up and leaving the area for a moment. He was back quickly with wet and dry towels and another blanket.

"Just going to clean you up, Dean" Cas explained as he wiped at Dean's stomach and groin area and then flipped the towel and gently ran it over Sam's hand, before drying them.

Tossing the towels to the side, Cas spread the blanket over the two brothers and climbed underneath to join them.

There was a soft wind blowing and it was just the three of them under the blue sky, sheltered and surrounded by the tall sun dappled grass.

"Thank you" Dean whispered as he kissed Cas.

"Love you, Dean" Cas returned against those warm lips that shaped into a smile with his words.

Turning his head, Dean smiled softly at his brother, no words were needed, the look said it all.

After Sam finished hugging Dean thoroughly, Dean turned on his side and cuddled in deeply against Sam. "I'm so tired. I'm going to go to sleep now."

_This was it, this was the moment,_ would Dean do what he normally did after their lovemaking, what Sam had told Cas about or would the current circumstances have altered the precious and loving gestures.

It didn't take long to get an answer, as Dean lowered himself slightly and latched on to one of Sam's breasts, while his fingers gently sought out the other one.

Dean began to suckle and rub, just like he had always done after their lovemaking. There was no shyness around Cas, only love.

Cas watched as Sam's eyes melted with every tiny kiss he was running through his brother's hair, humming to him tenderly.

"Cas too" Dean slurred.

Moving in tightly behind Dean's back, and placing his chin on Dean's shoulder, Cas put his arm over Dean and Sam, causing Dean to let out a contented sigh and promptly fall asleep.

"I feel _very, very lucky_ that I've been invited into such a warm and loving relationship" Cas whispered, his voice shaky.

Strong fingers tilted Cas' head up. _"Dean and I love you both very much, sweet Angel._ You're with us now" that marvellously deep voice advised. "Now give me a kiss."

Reaching carefully over Dean, Cas and Sam shared a soul stirring lip lock before settling back down and cuddling Dean.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

It was a carefree and relaxed trio that was making their way back home after their excursion. The air was filled with lots of laughter and hooting and hollering and easy goofing around.

All that stopped, when they rounded a corner and Cas let out a strangled cry.

There before them, was a house, that had absolutely not been there on their prior journey.

Dropping Dean's hand and throwing off his backpack, Cas ran forward, up the stairs and into the house.

_"Steve...Georgie"_ Cas screamed over and over as he ran through the length of the house, grabbing a very familiar rabbit and coming back and stopping only when he saw a shaken Sam and Dean in the entranceway.

_"This is my house._ This is where Steve, Georgie and I lived. If it's here, they have to be here too, right?" Cas rambled on.

"I'm just gonna stay here and wait for Steve and Georgie. See, this is Georgie's rabbit, he's called Harry" Cas said as he held up the stuffed rabbit.

"And over there is Steve's sweater and it smells like him and I know that for this to even happen and that I'm holding and touching their things, that means that they must to be coming back and I need to be here and I need to be ready. You see that, right? You know I have to be here for them" Cas explained in a very emotionally rung out and quaking voice.

"I have to be here...I have to be here. They're going to come back to me and we're all going to be together again and I can look after them and I can look after the both of you too and we'll all be together...and...and" Cas' eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

Dean caught him in a hand lock before Cas reached the floor, falling heavily himself, but breaking Cas' fall in the process.

Sam knelt quickly beside them and patted Cas' face, thankful when he saw the Angel's eyes opening.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"I don't like this at all. We'll stay with you, Cas" Sam stated in a firm voice. "You shouldn't be alone. Now is not the time."

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself, Cassie. We'll be good and won't bother you" Dean gulped through tear filled eyes.

"I love you both so, so much – with all my heart, but please, _oh please_ understand that this is something I need to do by myself. _Please?_" Cas begged as he wrapped his arms around both the brothers and held on tight.

They held on to each other for a long time, before Sam and Dean reluctantly and against their better judgement left Cas.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Cas needs to be by himself for just a few days. We'll be going to get him, Dean. We'll make sure nothing happens to him" Sam consoled, trying hard to believe his own words of comfort for Dean.

Come sit beside me" Sam asked as he patted the bed.

Dean turned from the window, gave a kiss to Mr. Walla-Walla, before putting him down, turned off the light and crawled in beside his little brother, who piled the covers over the both of them as they snuggled in close to one and other.

More reassurance was needed from Sam for Dean, where Cas was concerned. "He's going to be fine, Dean. We're going to go get him in a few days and bring him back with us" Sam murmured in the darkness under the blankets.

_"For sure?"_

_"For sure."_

This seemed to get through to Dean and comfort him.

Dean cupped Sam's face and kissed him shyly. It was hesitant and sweet.

_"Do you like that?"_

_"Very much"_ Sam responded as he kissed Dean back, this time using just a _tiny bit of tongue_, which Dean very much enjoyed and copied Sammy's movements with his own.

The gentleness went on for awhile and Sam felt Dean and himself grow harder as things heated up.

Helping Dean out of his shorts and then removing his own, Sam moved his hand between the both of them and stroked Dean until he had him panting and mumbling.

Settling Dean on his back, Sam licked at Dean's lips before quickly jumping out of bed and running for the lube. Rushing, he flipped open the lid and greased his hands and fully erect cock before finally pouncing back on the bed and greasing Dean in the most intimate of manners, probing and pressing until he had his brother worked open and wanting, with two fingers knuckle deep within Dean.

Pushing Dean's knees up, Sam positioned himself at Dean's opening as Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist.

"Okay, baby?" Sam asked with fevered anticipation.

_"Dean? Dean?"_ Sam called out and tenderly clasped Dean's jaw.

_"Okay, Sammy...okay."_

Taking his swollen and leaking cock in his hand, Sam very slowly eased himself into Dean, with one small thrust which built to another and finally another.

_"Awww"_ Dean tightened his hold on Sam's waist and urged him in further. _"Feels so good, Sammy. I like you inside me"_ Dean mumbled as Sam clenched and thrust and spilled his seed deeply inside of Dean, like he had done so many times before.

Dean's own release had happened at almost the same time and the warm semen squished between their bellies and caught in their pubic hair as they rubbed together, releasing the scent beneath the covers of male arousal and full release.

Using the last of his energy, Sam flipped them, so that Dean was on top and Sam was still inside him, a gesture which Sam had discovered Dean loved, quite by accident some time ago.

Lightly taking Dean's penis in his hand, Sam gently rubbed it until he felt himself soften and slide out of Dean.

Once this happened, Sam turned Dean onto his side and into his arms where Dean made himself comfortable and began to nurse at Sam's breast, while his fingers tenderly rubbed the other nub, until he fell asleep under a gentle raining of kisses and encouragement from _his_ Sammy.

It was lovely and special and very tender.

Tonight was even more so as Sam revelled in the feel of Dean's nursing, accompanied by contented little sounds through the suckling.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was adorably shy and awkward the next morning, not meeting Sam's eyes, wringing his hands through the bedding and grinning downwards, when Sam trailed his fingers under Dean's jaw and got him to look at him.

_"Good?"_

_"Real good"_ Dean replied, smiling in utter abandon as he tossed himself against Sam and kissed him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

The anxiousness of waiting and hoping for the best for Cas was balanced with the brothers' loving of each other. In a mixed up and topsy-turvy time, the shared loving was soul soothing.

Finally, neither of them could take the worry over Cas any longer and decided to go and check up on him.

Walking hand-in-hand to the house, not sure of what they would find, what they saw in-fact was much worse than they had anticipated.

The door was open and they found an unwashed Cas, covered in scratches, rocking himself in a corner of the living room.

Dean reached him first and without hesitation, sat down and pulled Cas into his arms.

"We need to get him out of here" Sam whispered, his voice full of tender concern as he squatted beside Cas and Dean and gently wiped the hair back from Cas' forehead.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Cas is hurt and upset, Sammy. We need to make him better" Dean explained urgently as he held Sam's hand and they both looked down at a dazed and naked Cas.

_It had taken everything_ both brothers had to get Cas back to their place. It had been a monumental struggle.

The clothes he had been wearing, along with any items that came with them from the house had all disappeared on the way back to their place.

Cas had managed to make it as far as the bed and no further.

"We'll give him a sponge bath, some pain medication and try to get him to eat some soup and then we'll each lay beside him and hold him" Sam declared as he kissed Dean's palm, before starting their course of action to save Cas.

Running some warm water in a basin and bringing it to the bed, along with two face cloths and a towel, Sam placed them carefully on the nightstand.

Dean took one of the face cloths while Sam took the other. Moving in tandem they cleaned Cas up with loving care, turning him over and then back, so that he benefitted from a thorough cleaning.

"This is going to make you feel real better, Cassie" Dean soothed as he kissed Cas' dried lips.

Sam in the meantime had put on some soup and had the pain medication ready to go.

"Two spoonfuls that's all sweet Angel. Do it for Dean and me" Sam coaxed as he held the spoon to Cas' lips.

_Nothing._

Dean reached over and held Cas' nose shut. It worked. When Cas opened his mouth to breathe, Sam was able to get in the spoonfuls of medication.

Startled, the life flowed back into Cas' eyes as he looked up at the worried faces in front of him.

"Cas?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Cas, it's _your _darling. Can you say something?" Dean asked, using what Cas called him to hopefully get Cas to speak. It worked.

Desperate and pleading eyes searched out both boys as Cas sat up.

"You promise you won't leave me? Not ever? _Please, please, please promise me._ You're my family now. The three of us. You won't leave me, right? I can't lose you both. _I can't...I can't...I can't._

_This is so hard. It's too hard._ _Please love me and help me and protect me. Please stay with me"_ Cas sobbed brokenly as he held out his arms and waited. _"Please."_

Sam pocketed himself on one side while Dean did the same on the other. The three of them fell back together, tangled up with each other. _Two hunters_ desperately trying to console a _heartbroken and frightened Angel_, through soothing words and loving touches.

_"S'kay Cas, s'kay._ _You've got us and will always have us. We're here. We're not going anywhere and neither are you._ _We're together now – all together"_ Sam soothed.

Sam felt Dean's arm reach over the top of Cas' head to his own and begin to gently rub with his knuckles.

_This was pure Dean_, when Dean was trying to get Sammy to calm down.

Then, **_THE_** voice – that cock sure, deep rumble, protective voice made itself heard.

_"Sammy and I are here for you Cas. We're together and that's final. Understand?"_

Cas turned his face and Sam lifted his head as they both looked at Dean, who rewarded them with one of his best shit eating smiles.

_The man, the awesome older brother, the gentle lover and the caregiver who gave it his all was back._

To be continued.


	12. Hold You Down and Kiss Your Soul

**Author's Note: **From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for your love and support of this story. I am forever grateful.

Sending out a loving embrace to all of you. :) :) :)

**Chapter Twelve – Hold You Down and Kiss Your Soul**

Cas was leaning against Dean, with Dean's arm wrapped around him, gently stroking his hair. Sam was sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"I still can't believe what happened. I wasn't even supposed to be here to begin with, but now I'm thinking, that maybe it's meant to be, to help with the healing, each in our own way."

"I think you're right" Dean whispered softly, kissing the top of Cas' head. "I think so too" Sam agreed as he squeezed Cas' hand.

"Remember?" Dean asked softly as he held out the ice cube tray to Cas a while later. "See, the ice that we blessed with happy and positive thoughts is different."

The three of them were sitting together on the bed. Sam was gently stroking the back of Cas' neck and had his other hand on Dean's knee.

A small smile played at the edges of the Angel's lips before he nodded.

"There's our Angel" Dean said fondly, leaning forward and kissing Cas' cheek.

Placing the ice tray on the floor, Dean looked at Sam and then at Cas.

"Sammy and I are your family now, Cas. I know we can never replace Steve or Georgie, but we can still be a family together, in every real sense of the word."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cas was asleep. The brothers had moved from the bed.

"C'mere, Dean" Sam whispered as he took one of Dean's hands and pulled him onto his lap.

"Sam!"

"Might as well get comfortable, baby, cause you're going to be here for awhile" Sam said softly as he waited for Dean to relax against his chest and settle his head on Sam's shoulder.

Pulling the couch blanket over the both of them, Sam then tilted Dean's chin up. "Love you so much."

"Love you more, Sammy."

"I need to tell you about how we came to be here, Dean" Sam whispered softly "and the promises I made to make it happen."

"Do you remember what you were like before we ended up here?" Sam asked.

Dean flushed and nodded. "I was such an asshole Sam, I was losing you and myself and was sliding down a slippery slope I couldn't get back up on" Dean acknowledged truthfully.

"It was the only way out, babe. You needed to learn to trust again and get back to yourself." Breathing heavily, Sammy continued on. "But...ummm...well...part of the deal I made, is that we have to...oh man...have a three-way with Cas" Sam squeaked and then waited and waited and waited for Dean's reaction. This was a big one and he didn't know for sure how Dean was going to respond.

"Do you hate me for promising what I did to get you back to yourself?" Sam asked, looking at his big brother with worried eyes.

Dean looked at his younger brother with love and compassion.

"Never, Sammy. You did what you believed to be right to try and save me. How could I ever hate you for that? " Dean responded as he gently ran his thumb along Sam's jaw and kissed those adorable moles.

"We had sort of talked about something like this right, inviting Cas into our relationship, before I turned into such a prick."

"Well yeah, we did, but I more or less went ahead and made the decision pretty much without you."

"And you saved my life." Dean soothed as he continued to stroke lightly at Sam's face.

"There's one more thing you need to know, Dean" Sam gulped.

"I think I already know, Sammy. It's pretty obvious the way Cas looks at you what you two have been up too. And if anyone knows what a caring heart you have, it's me. I think our Angel over there was in need of some serious healing and I'm glad you were able to give it to him."

Leaning into the touch Sam turned his head and kissed Dean's palm. "Love you."

"Love you too, Sammy" Dean murmured as he leaned in and kissed his little brother.

The kiss was warm and sweet and a welcome home of sorts.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was watching Dean. It was so wonderful having Dean back to himself, but yet, Sam missed the baby side of Dean too. It had been such a remarkable time for them all and he so loved taking care of Dean.

Dean was sitting in a chair gazing out the window sucking on his finger. It was the little endearing things like this, that Dean did naturally, remnants from his time of being regressed, that drew fierce feelings of tender protectiveness in Sam.

Realizing what he had unconsciously done, Dean quickly removed his finger.

"Hey...hey Dean" Sam called out softly as he came to his brother and squatted down beside him.

Dean looked embarrassed and shy and awkward. "I guess it's force of habit or something, huh Sammy?" Dean whispered, not meeting Sam's eyes.

"And it's wonderful and I hope it never changes. There is nothing to be embarrassed about – not ever. So you go ahead and do whatever comes naturally, Dean. I so loved taking care of you and loving you and being with you. There were no barriers – only love and I sure don't want that to change" Sam soothed as he cupped Dean's cheek and drew his face towards him.

"Cas loved taking care of you too. It was a real special time and in many ways, I sure didn't want it to end. I want to still be able to take care of you and I want you to know, that I love and adore that gentler side of you and that I love you all the more for it."

Before Dean could respond, Cas carried in a kitchen chair and sat down in front of them.

"Uh-oh, someone's got their serious face on" Dean commented and smiled fondly at Cas.

Leaning in, Cas placed his hands over the boys intertwined ones.

"I wanted to discuss something with you and I don't want you to be embarrassed by it or anything like that. It's something I've been thinking over. Okay?"

Sam looked at Dean and they both nodded at Cas.

"Our lives in the real world, as we all know, can be tough and cruel and unforgiving. What we deal with most of the time is pretty rough.

You guys found a way of dealing with it through your love for each other and have invited me in to that love, which words will never be able to fully describe the love I feel back for the two of you.

Dean, after you and Sam make love, the way the nurturing and love continues, is a really special time, and I was wondering, if you've ever wanted to engage in a dry adult nursing relationship with Sam, outside of your lovemaking?

I've seen the comfort that it brings to both of you firsthand and it got me to thinking that perhaps after a particularly rough hunt or fight, and you're both too tired to engage in any physical activity, or maybe you just want to comfort and nurture each other, that you might have thought of this.

If I'm out of line, just tell me and I'll drop it" Cas explained, searching Dean's face, before looking at Sam.

Dean stared at Cas, then looked up at Sammy, before hiding his face against Sam.

"Dean?' Sam asked softly.

"Talk to us, please Dean" Cas begged.

"C'mon baby" Sam urged gently.

Dean turned his face outward and looked up at Sammy.

The truth was written all over his shy face. Cas had been right.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't know exactly how too, Sammy."

"Shit...Dean...you know I wouldn't have said no."

"I know that Sammy, I really do."

"And now?" Sam asked and felt his heart melt and all his nurturing instincts kick in to high gear with the gentle look Dean gave him.

"It's settled then. It's part of us Dean and no more holding back. Okay?" Sam said gently as he watched his big brother sigh happily.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

The brothers had held their own welcome back party to each other. It had been all sorts of wonderful with lots of light touches and body mapping and re-discovering.

Shortly after, Dean nodded his thanks as Sam handed him a bottle of the wheat ale.

Turning, Sam winked at Cas and silently counted to three.

"What the hell is this? Apricot?" Dean asked indignantly as he examined the bottle's label.

Sam leaned against Cas, both of them laughing so hard, tears began to stream down their faces.

"Told yeah."

"It's apricot flavoured wheat ale and it really is good" Cas choked out. "Just try another sip."

"You guys are nuts" Dean said as he hesitantly took another sip and then another. "Not bad" he commented, which brought another round of laughter from Cas and Sam.

It was now time for Dean and Cas to get to know one and other, in the biblical sense so to speak. If the promise was to be kept, the three of them didn't want Dean and Cas fulfilling it, without having the benefit of being with each other first.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll take my time and make it a long one" Sam grinned, looking at both his lovers.

"Sam, you don't have too" Dean said and Cas nodded his agreement.

"I know, but for the first time, you need to get to know each other, just like Cas and I did" Sam said, smiling sweetly at Cas.

After Sam closed the door, Dean turned and looked at Cas.

Running his hand through his hair, Dean cleared his throat.

"Hey."

Cas could feel his face starting to flush. This was Dean he was here alone with and OMG.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Cas said nervously as he practically ran into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Dean standing there.

"Calm down, calm down" Cas was quietly whispering to his reflection in the mirror.

"It's going to happen...it's about to happen" Cas gulped, as he stripped out of his clothes, just as Dean knocked on the door.

"Cas, you alright?"

"Be right out" Cas squeaked, splashing water on his face.

Opening the door revealed a concerned looking and naked Dean.

"Sure you're okay?" Dean asked as he cupped Cas' cheek and ran his thumb lightly over a cheekbone.

Nodding, Cas smiled weakly.

"Okay then."

Dean reached out and pressed Cas to him. "Relax, Cas. We're going to take things as slow or as fast as you want."

Dean led Cas over to the bed and gently laid him down against the pile of pillows he had positioned earlier.

"Comfy?"

Cas nodded at Dean with wide eyes.

"You're shaking" Dean noted as he sat down beside the Angel.

"J-u-just nervous."

"Don't be" Dean murmured as he laid down next to Cas and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Feelings of love swirled in Dean's heart as he kissed Cas again and ever so slowly began to run his hands over the Angel's body before pulling him as close as he could.

"Sure?"

"Sure" Cas hummed and leaned into the feel of Dean's lips sucking lightly on his neck.

The smell of want and arousal permeated the air as Dean moved slowly down and began to work his tongue over Cas' nipples and then the outline of the stars.

"Oh...uh...wow" Cas slurred as Dean worked his way down, using his tongue and lips and fingers to provide Cas with a three dimensional experience.

Those feelings stopped for a short moment as Dean's lips reached Cas and discovered he was not circumcised.

"You're not cut" Dean admired and then went to work showing that he knew exactly what to do with this situation.

Rock hard and leaking, Cas almost lifted off the bed as Dean's tongue worked its way under the flap of skin and began to suck the slippery tip.

Three good and deep pulls and Cas exploded inside Dean's mouth, warm cum filling and spilling as Cas rubbed Dean's hair, pulling him close as the aftershocks hit and tiny sensations vibrated through the core of his being until Cas couldn't take it anymore and gently turned from Dean's mouth.

Sensing the over stimulation, Dean pulled off and wiped Cas' cum on his hand.

"Cas, turn over" Dean rasped as he fondled himself.

Turning onto his stomach, Dean spread his legs and rubbed at Cas' entrance until the Angel was good and slick.

Moving back and positioning himself, Dean gently inserted the head of his dick in, trying desperately to pace himself and not push too much at once.

Finally, he was completely inserted and began to thrust rapidly.

"Fuuuuuucccccccccck" Dean bellowed as he thrust one last time and orgasmed deep inside the Angel.

Collapsing on top of Cas, Dean kissed the side of his neck. "Seriously man, that was fantastic" Dean panted as he shifted his sweat soaked body slightly, so that he was covering as much of the Angel as he could. When Dean had asked Sam about making love with Cas, Sam, ever the gentleman, wouldn't say too much. He did explain to Dean though about the sensitivity of Cas' stars and the fact that he loved to be body covered during sex.

Eventually, Dean slid out from Cas and rolled them both over, so that the Angel was turned to him and up against him, with blankets covering the two of them.

Kissing Cas' face softly, Dean leaned back a bit and looked at him.

"Good?"

Blissed out eyes and a sleepy smile confirmed a very positive yes as Cas buried his face against Dean's chest and closed his eyes.

Fully sated and wonderfully relaxed, Cas was snuggled up in the warmth of Dean's strong arms, feeling very loved and special.

"You're so fucking beautiful" Dean whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself, my darling, Cas smiled, looking up at Dean.

Cas was rewarded with fluttering kisses lovingly applied everywhere Dean's lips could reach.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sam tell you about the stars?" Cas asked as he stood beside Dean at the kitchen counter, peeling the potatoes for supper.

Dean nodded. "Only about them and the fact that you like to be body covered after lovemaking. All the rest I learned on my own" Dean grinned, as Cas smiled back at him.

Dean was standing by the sink. Cas was in his arms. "Sammy will be home soon" Dean re-assured as he kissed the Angel's forehead.

No sooner had Dean finished speaking, then the door opened and a smiling Sam walked in.

Looking at both of them, Sam continued to smile as he motioned for them to come and give him a hug.

If truth be told, there was nothing like a hug from Sammy and after his extensive walking, those manly pheromones, were out in full play.

Kissing each of his guys, Sam smiled down at them. "Something smells great. I guess I better go grab a shower before eating."

"No" both Dean and Cas cried out and then looked at each other in surprise. "You too?" Dean asked. "Oh yeah" Cas agreed before both turning towards a reddening Sam.

"But guys, I really do need to shower."

"No you don't, Sammy. "

"What? C'mon."

It was Dean's turn to redden now. " You've got this manly smell about you after you work out or have been on a walk and it's a major turn-on for me and evidently for Cas too" Dean explained as he sat Sam down in the kitchen chair, enjoying the blush that was seeping into his little brother's cheeks.

Secretly, Sam could feel his heart swelling and filling with this information. It's always good to know what contributes to your lovers' enjoyment.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

A soft rain was drumming against the window panes a few days later. Cas had just finished checking on the turkey breast in the oven. The sides were simmering on the stove and dessert was sitting on the counter.

The table was set and the house had a comfortable peacefulness to it.

Walking quietly over to the little alcove, Cas looked down and smiled.

Assorted pillows and blankets had been taken off the bed and were now residing in the small space, along with Dean and Sam.

Dean was curled up tight against Sammy, suckling contentedly. Sam had his face in Dean's hair, humming softly.

A very special and tender furtherance to their relationship had happened and this was all thanks to the Angel who was now kneeling down beside them.

Rubbing Dean's back softly, Cas leaned over and kissed Sam's head.

The days of contentment could go on forever like this, as far as the three of them were concerned. However, it was not meant to be.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

They had gone to sleep in one place and had woken up back in the motel room where it had all started; even the Impala was parked in front of their door.

There was a strong sense of disbelief and overwhelming loss, but they were all glad to see that Mr. Walla Walla had made the trip with them, tucked safely in Dean's arms.

Coming back from where they had been was brutal. There had been a special serenity to their home that had transformed the three of them. Sam, Cas and Dean were, each in their own way, having issues with the transition back.

Their motel room was grotty, the bed was too small for the three of them and frankly, none of them wanted to resume the whole hunting and angel responsibilities at the present moment.

"Shit" Dean yelled as he jammed his knee on the wooded door frame of the bathroom, causing Cas to jump and nick himself while shaving.

"Darn it!"

"What's your problem?" Dean grumbled.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe nicking myself because you yelled."

"Fuck you, man!"

Cas looked hurt, whether it was from Dean's tone or the words he used, the hurt was there in his eyes as he looked away and down from Dean.

"I'm just going to go for a walk" Cas murmured as he slid past Dean and headed out the door.

"I didn't mean it like that" Dean said, looking helplessly at Sam. "I know you didn't, babe. Look, we're all under the gun here. We're going to have to find new digs or we're going to end up killing each other" Sam said as he massaged the muscles in Dean's neck.

Dean leaned back into Sam's touch and closed his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. We better start looking, but first, let's go get Cas" Dean said as he turned and kissed Sam.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

It was getting really late and normally they would be in bed by now. Sam was tired, Dean was tired and they were both concerned about Cas.

"Sam, there he is" Dean said sadly as he took in the forlorn looking figure who was sitting on a parking stone with his head leaning against the wall.

Pulling in and parking, Dean and Sam made their way to Cas, who saw them coming and abruptly pulled his knees up to his chin.

"I'm sorry, Cas" Dean apologized as he sat down and reached out and touched Cas' arm.

It was clear that Cas had been crying and he looked so tired.

"I'm sorry too" came the trembling response as Cas allowed himself to be pulled onto Dean's lap.

"You sure you want me to stay?" Castiel asked nervously as his hands worked the end of his shirt hem.

Reaching out and clasping Castiel's hands, Dean kissed his temple as Sam knelt beside them and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Lean back, baby, that's it" Sam encouraged and helped Castiel lean against Dean's shoulder.

"Of course we want you to stay" Sam murmured.

"Cas, you know how much we both love you." Dean soothed.

The tears were sliding down Castiel's face faster than they could be wiped away.

"Thank you for loving me and taking care of me and letting me be with you both. I love you both so, so much and…and…I just really want us to be a family forever. Is that okay?"

"Okay? It's better than okay, buddy. There's no worries here. Between the three of us, we've had enough misery to last twenty life times. We've got nothing but great things ahead of us – the three of us together." Dean exclaimed.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"It's sleep time" Sam said after they had gotten back and as he took Dean's hand and then Cas' one.

"We're going to go to sleep now, all three of us and tomorrow we're going to start looking for somewhere to live" Sam soothed as he got both guys into bed and then turned out the bedside light.

They wanted Sam in the middle, so that is where he went.

Wrapping arms around each of them, Sam drew them in close to his chest, where he hummed a low tune until he felt the two of them fall asleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

As promised, they spent the following day driving all over, checking out any and all for rent signs that they came upon.

Cas was sitting between the brothers in the front seat of the Impala, feeling the human bookends of love for him.

"Can I flip through the channels…please?" Cas asked hopefully.

"But I thought you loved rock."

"I do, just not all the time."

Sam was laughing as he looked out the Impala window.

"Well…okay" Dean groaned good naturedly and cast a sideways glance as Cas kissed his cheek and started pressing the radio channel buttons.

"This is a really good song" Cas exclaimed as Jimmy Gilmer and The Fireballs' _Sugar Shack_ came on.

"Kill me now" Dean growled good naturedly.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Luck was on their side, by early afternoon, when they came across an old farmhouse that had certainly seen better days, but didn't seem all that bad.

Wiping away the grime from the windows and peering inside, they could see where it was mostly furnished.

Calling the number on the sign post, arrangements were finalized fairly quickly when the grateful owner was called and he realized he wouldn't have to do any extra work, to rent it out.

An old truck wound down the bumpy road and hearty handshakes and cash on the barrel for the upcoming few months rent were exchanged.

The key was handed over and with a wave the farmer left, leaving Sam, Dean and Cas to explore their new home.

Sometimes things had a way of working out and this was one of those times.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

As they had figured, the place was mostly furnished and they didn't lose any time, routing through cupboards for cleaning supplies and getting down to the business of getting it liveable.

The place had a good energy about it.

Dragging the mattresses from the two double beds located in different rooms, they set them together on the floor in the main bedroom.

From that point on, it took them almost two days to get the place good and clean and furniture arranged the way they wanted. Nothing was left un-touched, everything got a thorough cleaning, from the floors to the fridge and freezer.

The bedding was washed and hung out on the line to dry, as were the towels. The rugs were hung over the banister and broom beaten.

The windows glistened with freshness.

Once everything was clean and dry, towels were placed over the seams of the joinings in the mattresses and then sheeted.

Pillows and fresh covers were then added along with the woollen blankets and one heavy quilt.

Needless to say, the homemade bed, under slanted ceilings, looked beyond inviting and it took a monumental effort not to jump in and spend some quality time doing things to each other they all enjoyed.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Anything else you can think of?" Dean called out late on the second day, sitting cross-legged on their bed, as he looked down at the shopping list which held items the three of them had written down during the course of the last while.

"I'm good" Sam called back.

"Me too" Cas agreed.

Dean's heart warmed when he came downstairs and observed the small corner room that had been lovingly set-up with pillows and blankets and throws. He didn't need to be told that this is where Sam would nurse him and love him. Sam's gentle smile told him all that.

The alternate world they had come to know had sadly disappeared, but while the physical place was gone, the memories, the special times and what had happened there, would be with the three of them always, tucked lovingly in their hearts – forever and for always and new and happy ones were being made now.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

The following day, they were driving along a country road, when they came across signs for a Farmers' market.

"Can we stop?" Cas asked hopefully.

"Oh man, really?" Dean grinned as he pulled the Impala off onto the shoulder and parked.

Sam was chuckling as he put his arm around Cas and pulled him in for a kiss.

The first thing they saw was a coin operated photo booth.

Three grown men in the small space of the booth necessitated some interesting contortionist work.

Sam sat on the small stool, with Dean on one knee and Cas on the other.

Sliding in the coins, Dean then leaned back, and the three of them aligned themselves for the four strip photos, which would later grace the door of their fridge, surrounded by some magnets which proclaimed love.

An endearing selection of smiles, kisses and funny faces were developed within four minutes.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

The wonderful thing about a Farmers' market is the variety of items available for purchase.

The money the brothers had before the journey, they retained upon their return, which was plenty enough to meet their needs for the next while.

Dean was leaning against one of the beams in the barn, sipping his coffee, watching Sam and Cas move from booth to booth, trying samples, making choices and turning every now and then and smiling at him.

"Do you like this?" Cas asked as he held up a comfrey and spearmint scented soap bar for Sam.

Inhaling deeply, Sam smiled.

They purchased four bars of the handmade soap in scents of cinnamon, lavender, patchouli and the spearmint and comfrey one.

Into the bag also went some lemon shampoo and conditioner and mint scented shaving cream.

"I'll just bring these over to Dean" Sam advised, as he kissed Cas.

Depositing the bag beside the ones already residing at Dean's feet, Sam smiled up at his big brother.

"Thank you for this, babe."

"My pleasure, Sammy" Dean grinned, cupping the side of Sam's face as he rose up.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"And, I'm married" Dean thought to himself as he walked behind Sam and Cas, who were going on about the market finds that the three of them were now carrying back to the car.

Opening the back door, Dean placed his items on the seat and then took Sam's and Cas' and placed them on the floor of the car.

Cas held on to one paper bag and brought it with him into the front seat.

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked.

"Something for the house that I thought was really nice, but you guys will tease me about it for being too girly" Cas said shyly.

"We won't" Sam assured, anxious to see.

Cas slowly opened the bag and pulled out a panel of antique lace curtain.

"I thought...well, I thought...this would look real nice on our bedroom window" Cas whispered, keeping his head down.

Dean looked down at the filaments, clearly put together with love and withstanding the endurance of time.

"It's going to look beautiful, sweetheart" Dean said softly as he fingered the delicate lace. "It sure is" Sam agreed, taking one of Cas' hands into his own.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

They celebrated their finds and purchases and move from the motel, at a burger joint that served burgers just the way Dean loved them.

He was a joy to watch as he savoured each mouthful.

Heading out into the night, satisfied and content, Dean nudged Sam in the ribs and pointed to the adult store across the street.

"Let's go have some fun."

Sam rolled his eyes good naturedly and Cas sort of shrank back behind the brothers. "I'll just wait in the car."

"C'mon babe, we won't let the big bad wolf get ya" Dean chuckled as he clasped Castiel's hand in his warm one.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was still holding Cas' trembling hand. "Hey, relax sweetheart, this is supposed to be fun" Dean soothed.

Cas looked gratefully at him and squeezed Dean's hand. "Steve always took care of this."

"Everything okay?" Sam asked as he came and stood beside them.

"I don't know what to choose" Cas whispered.

"Well, there's some flavoured ones here and some plain ones over there."

"I'm game for any of them" Dean said.

Both Sam and Cas looked at him. "We know."

People in the store heard the burst of laughter coming from the three men in the corner who were having a hard time selecting what type of lube they were going to buy.

Four different bottles, two flavoured, one natural and one that enhanced nipple play were finally decided upon, along with a flavoured massage bar.

The purchases from the market and fun store were supplemented with a trip to the grocery store.

Bag upon bag, including food staples, perishables and junk food were loaded into the trunk of the Impala.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Almost home" Dean commented and smiled over at Cas and Sam.

The word home was not lost on any of them.

Turning into the laneway, Dean pulled up in front of their house and turned off the engine.

Dean was first out and went and unlocked the door.

Bag after bag was brought in and deposited on the wooden kitchen table.

Fresh buckwheat honey, hand rolled herb breads and locally sourced coffee joined the rest of the groceries in their appropriate areas of the kitchen, the fridge and the small upright freezer.

Walking around the table, Dean slid his arms around Cas' waist and leaned his chin on the Angel's shoulder.

"Thank you both so much for everything" Cas said softly and Dean felt the hitch in his breath.

"Anytime, sweetheart" Dean responded and kissed the side of Cas' neck.

"Ditto" Sam agreed, smiling from across the table.

"Umm, smell this" Sam said as he held the cinnamon soap up to Dean's nose.

"Smells great." Dean replied taking another whiff. "And, what else did you guys get?" Dean grinned as he was shown all the things that were going to make up their home.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Look" Cas said excitedly as he opened the medicine cabinet door in the bathroom and showed the brothers the shelves that held the shampoo and conditioner, the shaving lotion, three razors, toothpaste, mouth wash and moisturizer, along with the extra bars of soap.

"And look here" Cas beamed as he pointed to the bathtub and the soap dish that contained the lavender bar of soap.

"And here" Cas continued as he showed them the three tooth brushes set out in the holder.

Towels were on the twin racks, toilet paper was in the proper holder and a flowered candle was sitting on the bathtub ledge.

"Wow, this looks great" Dean and Sam complimented as they pulled Cas between them and kissed him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

While Cas had been busy getting things set-up in the bathroom, Dean and Sam had been busy getting things sorted in the bedroom.

"Come see what we did" Sam said softly.

The lace panel was now residing on the curtain rod in the bedroom, a cut glass red heart that Sam had bought was strung over it.

"This looks so perfect. Thank you" Cas gulped and kissed both the brothers.

"Beautiful…just like you" Dean admired, rubbing his face against Cas.

"And, we're all set-up here too" Dean chuckled as he strode over and pulled out one, then the other drawers of the nightstands, which contained fun treasures for future fun evenings and days.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Their first meal in their own place was going to be a happy and contented affair.

Rosemary flavoured chicken, baked red potatoes, mashed peas and corn, with pie for dessert.

"Out with the both of you, I'm almost done here and supper will be awhile yet, so I'll take third shower" Cas exclaimed as he kissed the brothers and then turned back to setting the table.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Neil Diamond's song _Cherry Cherry_ was playing on the small radio in their bedroom, when Dean grabbed Sam and swung him around so they were face to face.

"Dance with me."

"Umm…"

"C'mon" Dean encouraged as he placed his hands on Sam's hips and got them to start moving.

A dimpled smile, shaggy brown hair and those wonderfully long legs started moving in time with Dean and stayed that way until the song ended, leaving them happy and breathless.

Dean had taken his shower earlier in the day and had every intention of helping Sam take his, but once he'd stripped down and layed on the mattress, he was quickly asleep.

Sam smiled as he came out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his hair and looked at Dean.

The delicious aroma of roasting chicken was filling their home. The bedroom window was open and a soft breeze was blowing in, gently ruffling the lace curtain.

Climbing in beside his brother, Sam snuggled in nice and close and it wasn't long before he was asleep as well.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cas had insisted on their clothes buying mission, that they purchase, as he called them, cuddling around clothes.

Soft t-shirts and flannel pyjama bottoms, for lazing around and cuddling in.

After Cas had taken his shower, dressed in the soft clothing and got supper on the table, he gently woke up the sleeping pair, rubbing a soft hand over their bodies.

"C'mon Sam…it's time to wake up, Dean" Cas said gently and watched the stretching and sleepy smiles.

"I've left your clothes on the chair and supper is on the table. Up you get now."

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Supper was fabulous, the meal outstanding and the conversation easy and light.

There was hand touching and small kisses and even some blushing going on.

Once the dishes had been cleared and stacked for washing tomorrow, the three of them moved to the living room and sat together on the couch. Dean was in the middle and holding each of their hands. Gentle kissing was taking place.

The three of them stayed like that for some time, until Cas' eyes began to droop.

"I think it's time for bed" Dean chuckled.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Their first night together in their own bed, in their own place, snuggled up together in the darkness, surrounded by smells of sun filled bedding, lemon shampoo and lavender soap was intoxicating on every level.

Each of them were lost in their own thoughts after goodnight kisses were exchanged.

Sam was in the middle this time and Cas and Dean were solid forms next to him, warm and comforting and Sam said his prayers in thankfulness.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was fidgeting around, roaming from one room to the other. He knew what he wanted, but was very shy about asking for it. It wasn't missed by either Sam or Cas.

Opening the fridge and taking out one of the milk filled bottles, Cas handed it to Sam, who placed it in the microwave to warm.

Once the dinger went off, Sam tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot.

Dean was now sitting on the couch, his arms on his knees and his head down.

Walking in and squatting in front of him, Sam ran a gentle hand over Dean's head.

"Look what I have for you."

"Sammy."

"C'mon, babe, we've talked about this. There's nothing to be shy about. Now, up you get." Sam soothed as he stood and got Dean to follow.

Cas was just finishing fluffing the pillows when the brothers came up.

Smiling at Dean who was leaning against Sam, Cas reached out and rubbed his cheek.

"Hey Dean, look, everything is all ready."

Nuzzling his cheek against Cas' hand, Dean smiled before giving him a hug.

"You never, ever have to be shy about this Dean. You are loved so very much and to be able to give this to you, is also a gift for Sam and me too."

Sam was rubbing Dean's back and felt the tremble run through him.

Quickly kissing both his guys, it was impossible not to miss the blush beneath the freckles.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam laid down first, followed by Dean.

Helping the brothers to get settled, Cas gave them each a kiss before leaving.

"C'mon, sweetheart" Sam soothed as he held the bottle to Dean's lips.

Watching the hazel coloured eyes of his baby brother, Dean latched onto the bottle and began to suckle.

It was wonderful and special and heartfelt.

"So in love with you" Sam whispered, kissing Dean's forehead.

Once the bottle was finished, Sam laid it down and cuddled Dean in his arms.

"I bet that was good, huh?"

Dean nodded against Sam's chest, kissing his sternum.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Life was being lived, the three of them were taking care of each other and treasured moments in time were being experienced as one day moved on to the next.

Cas' head was resting against Sam's shoulder, squirming as Sam worked his nipples. Dean was on his knees, his face buried between Cas' legs, working his tongue slowly and delicately over sweat covered skin.

Extra caution was being taken by the brothers as they initiated Cas into their world – treating him like a fragile doll who might break at any moment.

In some regards, they were right.

Dean rose to his feet as he slowly ran his hand up and then down Cas' spinal cord. Blushing deeply, Castiel looked at Dean and then at Sam. "Thank you for taking such good care of me when I couldn't take care of myself" Dean breathed into his ear as Sam slowly guided them towards the bed.

"Ugh, guys, it's okay, I think we'll be fine without having to proceed with the last part of the plan" Castiel exhaled nervously. "I know what we had done before, back in the other place, but I've never…ummm…well…not like…"

"It's okay, baby, neither have Sammy or me. We'll all get into this together."

Cas was feeling a multitude of sensations and was unsure about what was happening.

"Can you bend your knees for me?" Dean asked as he smiled down at a flushing Cas.

"Sammy's going to help get you positioned."

"Don't be nervous" Dean murmured as he tugged gently on one of Castiel's ear lobes.

Sam's hands were running over his torso, his naked torso. When did he lose his clothes? When had the brothers shed their own?

Dean was doing these wonderful things with his tongue, causing a delighted sigh to escape from the object of their attention.

"Hey baby" Dean purred as he rubbed up against Sam in all his naked glory, while mouthing Cas.

He was hard and more than ready for some serious loving.

His whole body felt boneless, like he was riding on a wave of bliss.

"Uh...guys?"

Dean stroked his hand through Cas' hair before giving his cheek a light squeeze. "It's all good, babe."

"Sam, do you have the bar ready?"

Gathering the hand warmed bar from beside him, he handed it to Dean.

Breaking off a corner piece of the vanilla bar, Dean slowly rubbed it between the palms of his hands, working it down to a creamy base. Cas was a hairy guy, it would have hurt him if Dean hadn't blended it just so.

"You like?" Dean murmured as he held his hands up to Cas, who inhaled the scent deeply.

"Smells fantastic" Cas said as he slanted a curious grin at Dean and then turned and looked at Sam, who was now leaning in very close to the side of his face.

"It's my favourite" Sam whispered as he slowly began to lick at the tender flesh just beneath Cas' ear lobe.

"Hmmmm"

Cas closed his eyes as every single coherent thought flew right out of his mind, when he felt Dean's hands on his thighs, rubbing in small press filled circles.

Things were heating up amongst the three of them. Arousal, sweat and body musk were scenting the room as three young and healthy males started their loving of each other.

Kneeling within the circle of Cas' legs, Dean gently began to apply firmer circular motions over Cas' pelvic region.

It felt so fucking good that Cas was sure he was about to approach orbit.

It was like pushing the door to home open.

"Easy, baby, easy" Dean reassured as Cas jumped from the new location of Dean's hands on him.

"Sam?"

Sam lifted his head from where he was sucking on Cas' neck.

"Lips or fingers?"

"How about a little of both" Sam groaned.

"I've never done this before" Cas murmured. "Us either" Dean chuckled.

Cas buried his face against Sam's chest.

There was going to be no hot and heavy thrusting this time. It would all be about slow and gentle touches.

Dean began running his hands over Castiel's body. From the top of his head down the sweep of his back, over his hips and ending with stroking of his butt.

Sam meanwhile was shifting lower in the bed, so that he could get closer to Castiel's chest. Running the pad of his thumb over one nipple, Sam felt it pebble and harden beneath his touch. Turning him completely onto his back, allowed Dean to take care of the other one with his mouth. Cas began to writhe with every motion.

His cock was steel hard and heavy and leaking with pre-cum. Sam's hand made it down to the area first and began to swirl the weeping liquid with his thumb and forefinger over Castiel's tip. "Spread your legs, baby" Dean directed.

Slicking some of the pre-cum onto his fingers, Dean gently began to circle Castiel's anus. A little wiggle at his entrance hit the same time that Sam rubbed him and that was it for Cas as he came in shuddering waves and full release.

Coming undone between the two brothers, feeling their gentle hands on his skin, soft kisses in his hair and on his lips, sent Cas over and into the chasm of love as Dean entered him and began to thrust.

"That's it, baby, that's it" Sam moaned as he ran his hands over Cas and Dean, running his fingers over the crease of Dean's butt and fingering him as he felt the first stiffening of Dean's release beginning.

Thrusting and panting, Dean heaved twice against Cas as he spilled and released.

"Hmmmm...ughn...oh shit" Dean yelled as he finished and trembled and smiled weakly as Cas lapped at his mouth and Sam kissed his body.

Dean managed to pull slowly out of Cas and roll over onto his side, his eyes slightly crossed as he grinned at Cas and then at Sammy.

Ever the caring big brother, Dean reached for Sam's erection and started stroking.

"C'mere, Sam" Cas mumbled as he adjusted himself and opened his legs.

"Sure?" Sam breathed as he wiggled.

"Um hmm" Cas whispered and wrapped his arms around Sam as Sam mounted him.

It was Dean who guided Sammy in to the slick and hot cavern.

Dean continued to rub as Sam continued to thrust. "Oh fuck, don't stop" Sam panted.

That, coupled with Castiel shifting underneath him sent Sam over the edge in a sputtering orgasm of pretty awesome proportions.

"Holy hell" Dean howled.

Laughing lightly, Sam stayed on top of Cas and put his arm around Dean. "That was amazing" Sam breathed kissing Dean and then Cas. "That it was" Cas agreed smiling.

The intensity of what had just happened was bordering on the overwhelming and Castiel felt hot tears begin to run down his face. He didn't know where to look so he kept his eyes closed.

Dean lifted his head slightly and looked at Sam. Their Angel needed some reassurance.

Pulling out slowly, Sam rolled to Cas' other side and between them, they spent a few minutes nuzzling the Angel's forehead and neck. Sam spooned in behind and wrapped his arm over Castiel and Dean.

"We got ya, Cas. We got ya" Dean soothed, easing the trembling body in his care.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Do you think it'll be okay?" Cas asked, worry framing his voice.

"Absolutely" Sam soothed, just as Dean called out "It sure will be."

"For sure?"

"For sure."

Dean was curled up in the bedding, in the little room, with Mr. Walla Walla for company.

When Cas came in and got settled in beside Dean, Sam then handed him the bottle before laying down on the other side of Dean.

Feelings of protectiveness and love were swirling in the room as Cas began to give Dean his bottle.

Perhaps there are no proper words to describe the bonding that this form of love has produced between the three of them, except for the word love, that all encompassing love.

**SNSNSNSNSNSN**

The sun was just rising and kissing the sky good morning as Sam was sitting in front of Cas and Dean, feeding them raspberries and blueberries with a large silver spoon.

"One for Dean and one for Cas" Sam smiled as he fed them the delicious berries.

"And one for Sammy" Dean whispered as he took the spoon and bowl from his little brother. Opening his mouth and taking the spoon and fruit in, Sam held the spoon between his lips, and kept holding it, until Dean bent forward and offered a kiss in exchange for the spoon back.

Tiny droplets of juice dribbled down chins as Dean deepened the kiss. The fact that Cas had gotten off the bed and headed to the bathroom did not go un-noticed.

It was early morning, way too early for anyone to be awake. And yet, the three of them were – again.

"You'd think Cas was pregnant" Sam remarked and then looked at Dean, who was staring at him with his mouth open.

"Could it happen?" Dean gulped.

The brothers continued to stare at each other.

"Naah" they both reassured themselves as Cas walked back into the room and crawled into bed.

"You feeling okay, Cas?" Sam asked in concern as the Angel clutched his stomach and groaned.

"Not sure. I still feel like I want to throw up" Cas moaned miserably as he looked up at Sam.

"C'mere."

Cas moved so he was laying against Sam, back to chest. The warmth from Sam felt good on his aching lower back.

Dean reached out from his side of the bed and began to rub Cas' stomach.

Snuggled up between the two brothers, Cas felt very loved and protected and taken care of and so did the precious life that was growing within him.

The end.


End file.
